Two Sides of the Same Quarter
by KattKMcAdam
Summary: Its been two years since Tohru has seen her middle school friend, so what happens when her friend comes back. With her friend's family having their own connection to the sohmas, anything and everything could happen, Rated M for language and some sexualit
1. Chapter 1 Old friends

Two Sides of the Same Quarter

Ok Just to say this real quick, no i do not own fruits basket, but the rest of the characters i do, so if you wann a borrow them then talk to me first!

* * *

Chapter One

There at the airport back in America, a girl with white-silvery hair with blonde and light brown highlights tied with a blue ribbon, silvery purple eyes; almost impossible not to stare into them. Wearing a pair low riders blue jeans and a white spegettie strapped shirt with her backpack on and holding a old picture of a younger version of her and another girl with light brown hair and blue eyes at their last days before moving to America.

_"I'm on my way home, we'll be seeing each other soon" _Then a woman with short brown hair with light brown highlights, brown eyes, wearing her blue jean shorts and black shirt. _"Come on, before we miss our flight"_ the girl goes on to catch up with the woman and the rest of their group to get onto the plane heading to Japan.

A couple of days later, as quiet as it was suddenly goes loud. _"Ahhhhhhhhh!" _a scream carried throughout the house and when Yuki,Kyo and Shigure got to the root of the scream, there in the living room was Tohru screaming, but not from fright, but for joy.

_"What's wrong Tohru, why'd you scream?" _said Yuki. Tohru looked up and saw everyone looking at her if there was something wrong.

_" Oh no, nothings wrong, I'm sorry it came out that way, but that is completely how I'm feeling at this point" _She smiled and gave a cute squeek of excitement that Yuki adored from her.

_"Then what was it that you screamed about?" _said Shigure. _"My friend and her family is moving back"_ they looked at her confused at this point and decided to go ahead and sit down and wait for her to explain, but Kyo didn't want to wait so he just blured it out.

_"Who the hell are these friends of yours?" _said Kyo

_" Well back before i met Uyo and Hana i had a friend named Karla; she was my first friend back in elementry school. Her and her family was always so kind to me, but before we were able to go into high school, she had to move. We were kind of well known in through middle school with Uyo and Hana and Karla; a dangerous quartet i guess we were called. Uyo; the bouncer, Hana; the Phycic, Karla; "The Prince" and I; "The Princess", we had those names till we graduated from middle school, its been over two years since i've seen her and her family and now i just received a letter from her saying that she's moving back"_

_" So then when is your friend suppose to be coming?" _said Shigure. Tohru finishes reading the letter to herself and then shreeks again. _" Oh No, she's coming in today! and said she would be coming here after she got hers and her families stuff to their home" _

_" So? When will that be?" _said Kyo. Then a knock came to the door and again tohru shreeked. When she opened it there stood the same silvery-white haired with light brown and blonde highlights and silveyr-purple eyed girl that she's know since elementry, of course only difference is that now she's matured physically more then last time.

_" Tohru, oh I'm so glad i got the right house" " Oh Karla, i've missed you! _She walked Karla through to the living room where the boys were and when they saw Karla, they couldn't help it, they blushed as they noticed a certain resemblance.

_" Hi, I'm Karla, its nice to meet you guys" " So this is the infimous Karla that Tohru has told us so much about" _said Shigure. _" Though she does look like you Yuki...only in girl form" _said Kyo. Yuki blushed noticing that fact as well as Tohru, but then Karla came up to him and put him in a headlock while giving him a nookie. _" Oh and what's wrong with that? it just means that I'm cute in both boys and girls form" " Hey! i never said that there was anything wrong with it! and will you let go of me!" _said Kyo _" Ahh, is Kyo-kyo upset cause i got him in a headlock" " Don't call me Kyo-Kyo!" _she lets go of him as she laughs.

_" Are you sure her nickname was "The Prince" Tohru?"_ said Kyo. Karla smiled and gave her "prince" eyes that made boys and girls go ahh in. _" Ahh, my Princess mentioned my nickname... That is so cute of you" _the guys can tell why she was known as " THe Prince" in one way. _" So you're getting your hourse unpacked?" _said Shigure. _" Yes actually, unfortuantly my stuff hasn't arrived yet, because there's so much that it won't arrive for the next couple of days" " That's why i was hoping if its ok with you SHigure that karla could stay for a couple of days?" _said Tohru. _" Well i don't see why no, she can stay as long as she wants" _the two girls smiled and cheered, then Tohru grabbed Karla's arm and dragged her up to her room and Shigure just smiled.

_" What are you smiling about?"_ said Kyo. _" Oh i was just smiling at Tohru, she seemed so much happier when Karla arrived then usual, but i can't help to wonder..." _the two boys just stared at him, waiting for him to finish.

_" Wonder what Shigure?" _said Yuki. _" Oh its nothing, don't worry about it" _but he lied and though to himself " If that girl is who i think it is then this makes things abit complicated, especially for Akitoz"

**Flashback:**

_"No, i don't believe you!" _Shigure walked in as Akito threw a vase directly at a girl. _" Akito! you can't be doing this!" _restraining him from killing her. _" Look what you've done to her..."_ he stares at the fallen girl unconcious on the floor with a cut on her head. _" If i wouldn't have stopped you, you would of killed her you idiot!" _for the one and only time did Akito fall onto his knees and cried, saying softly _" I'm sorry...My Beautiful Sorceress"_.

**Flash back over:**

The others stared at Shigure as he seemed to have drifted into space. _" Well...we lost him, now what?" _said Yuki. _" Beats Me" _said Kyo as they get up and go off to their own destinations.

In the meantime Tohru and Karla were talking quietly to each other. _" So...Karla...what brough you and your family back? _Karla looked abit sad knowing that the there really is one answer to that question. _" Because...we couldn't find her." _that was all Tohru really needed to know.

* * *

Ok there's the first chapter, please...review and believe me it does get better. 


	2. Chapter 2 Alittle bit of mayhem & music

**Chapter Two:**

Ok because i have no choice i have to say it sighs I do not "though i wish i could" do not own Fruits Basket, but the other characters, i.e the Tzusaki family belong to me...you want to borrow them...ask, i will not be happy if i see them on any other story i didn't give permission to X-( ROAR!

Ok back to the story...

* * *

It's been two days since Karla had came to the Sohma house and this is where it takes a turn, where a couple of her family members comes to see how she's doing while Tohru, Yuki, Kyo and Shigure went grocery shopping.

When they came back just as they got to the house they herd a huge crash and all four ran to the house and when they opened it they saw Karla in arm-to-arm combact with a guy who has short black hair with red highlights, green eyes, a fair complexion and wearing a black t-shirt and jeans.

_" Come on you damn rat! why don't you just give up!" " Sorry...I'm not like you you stupid cat!" " What'd you call me!" " I called you..." _then she turns around, still holding his arm and holding it over her shoulder... _" Stupid..." _then she lifts him over her shoulder... _" Cat! " _and she throws him over and right through the side door and outside.

_" Oh why must you two fight every time you two are in the same room together" _said by a woman with short brown hair with light brown highlights, brown eyes, wearing a grey tube top and blue jeans. Then Tohru comes in. _" Uh Karla?" _Both girls looked over and saw Tohru and company. Karla felt embarresed and guilty for the little tiff between her and the boy and that she accidentally broke their door. _" Oh Tohru...I am so sorry i broke your door" " Its ok, its no problem, it happens" _then she saw the woman who just stood up. _" Oh our dear sweet Tohru, oh how you have grown...you have gotten more beautiful since we left, oh how i missed our beautiful flower who used to bring a pathway of flowers in every step of her way into our lives" _they all stare, especially Shigure, he's never heard anyone other then himself and Ayame talk like that and about Tohru noneother.

_" Oh wow...I've...never heard anyone speak such beautiful poetry like that..." _said Shigure. they turned and saw him star gazed at the woman. _" Oh...well actually she is a poet" _said Tohru and the woman just chimned in. _" Now a published poet and a novalist" _then the boy walks in, dusting himself off _" and here's comes the big head" " Well I'm just glad somebody noticed my beautiful poetry and appreciate it...My name is Tzusaki...Lore Tzusaki, its a pleasure to meet the three boys who've tooken care and won the caring heart of our dear sweet white rose of a garden of blue tulips" " Oh god...I think I'm gonna get sick" _said the boy.

_" Say..did you say Lore Tzusaki?" _said Shigure. _" Yeah, but what's the big deal about it" _said Kyo. Then Shigure kind of pushed them to the side and went over to Lore and shook her hand in excitement. _" I can't believe I am meeting THE Lore Tzusaki, oh its a pleasure to meet you, your work has always aspired me to write my stories" __" Oh please, I'm just your average, humble innocent writer" _Karla and the boy stared at them

_" Ok i can agree on the average, maybe even humble...but innocent...never" _said the boy _" For once i actually agree with you Chase" _then Kyo decided to say something _" So thats what this guys name is" " Yes and the likeness is uncanny" _said Karla. In that time Tohru thought to herself " Yes in so many ways they're the same".

Then after a while they sat down as Tohru went onto make dinner, giving them a chance to talk. _" So how are you guys related? " _said Yuki. _" Were cousins, oh but don't let Chase's appearance fool you, he does care about Karla in a way" " haha very funny Lore, how about you tell them about yourself, we all know how much you and your big head wants to" _said Chase sitting with his arms crossed. _" Oh don't mind him..he's cranky..i guess he hasn't had his "cat nap" today...poor koneko" _said Lore playfully_ "shut up you damn Inu!" _said Chase and got up and went outside and up onto the roof.

_" Sorry about that, he means well in his own way, he just hates it when Lore here starts calling him that, she only does it to annoy him" _said Karla _" Now my little mouse I'm hurt...I only say that because I love him and ever since i saw him as a baby i've always thought of him as my koneko" " Wow i can't believe your words are so passionate as i do may say your heart and your beauty" _said Shigure. Then Lore's cell phone goes off.

When she was done she turned back to Chase and Karla. _" Hey Karla, your rooms done, you can come home now" _when she said that she saw the sadness in her eyes and sighs to herself. _" Alright Karla you can have them stay the night and anyone else for that matter" _she smiled when she saw Karla's eyes light up along with everyone else's. _" Ok but how about tomorrow night, give some time there" _said Karla _" Fine by me, it gives you guys a chance to meet the rest of our family and hopefully we'll get to meet some of yours i know Trate would be happy to see some new and old faces" " geez, did you have to bring Him up Lore" _Karla sighs at to hearing his name.

_" Oh its been so long since I've seen him, how is he?" _said Tohru. _" Lets just say he's changed" _said a snickering Lore. _" That's it! I'm going home, i'll see you there!" _chase gets up and leaves as Karla goes onto grab her stuff. Just before Lore and karla left, she had one thing to say. _" So four-thirty alright with you Tohru and company?" _said Karla. _" Yes that's fine, thank you" _they smile towards each other and Lore and Karla leaves.

In the car ride home it was silent till Karla spoke up. _" You think Shigure recognized us?" " Yes Karla, I believe so, even if he didn't say anything, he remembered" " I just hope Akito doesn't find out" " I don't blame you Karla, after last time, i truelly don't blame you" _it got silent again as they approched the gates to their home.

Later that night Ayame and Hatori came over for the night so they could go over to Karla's place. While everyone was asleep Shigure, Hatori and Ayame spoke in his library. _" So...Karla and her family is back?" _said Hatori _" Yes but many things has changed within them as far as i could tell, Karla has this aura about her that makes her seem so much stronger now then she used to be" _said Shigure. _"Well i think its great she came back, oh i missed her and her cousins along with her mother, oh her mother makes the most wonderful brownies" _said Ayame. _" You forgot didn't you?_" said Hatori. They looked at him confused as he continued. _" Remember what kamiko told us? she said that once the child turns 15 they are sent to live with the rest of the cousins who are part of their legend" _said Hatori. _" Oh that's right, ahh. that means no brownies" _Ayame sighed at the thought of that. _" But that's ok Karla makes her mother's brownies just as well" _said Shigure with a smile on his face. _" Oh i bet, maybe we could ask her to make some" _said Ayama _" Yeah while you hit on Trete, but for now, who's gonna tell Akito?"_ said Shigure. _" I resent that" _said Ayame. _" No one" _said Hatori as they turned and stared at him, but the look in his eyes told something completely different then his normal seriousness. _" Akito doesn't need to know right away, all he'd do is get mad and try to come after her and chase her away again, i mean that is the reason why her and her family left in the first place...its because of what happened that day" _said Hatori. _" Which i think is completely Akito's fault, Karla isn't at the fault of this, it isn't her fault that she fell in love with someone else back then, he had no right in treating her the way he did back then, i mean she just turned 14 at that time,and she's what sixteen now, two years ago, who knows hows she's changed by now, by now she may fight back and who knows with two great powers will do in one room." _said Ayame. _" Yes, with two great powers in one room, you never know what will happen" _said Hatori as he closes his eyes and thinks.

**Flash back:**

_You must get out of here, if you don't Akito will..._ just as Hatori was about to finish they heard a crash in the hall way, knowing well enough Akito was coming. _" Oh No! he's coming" _said the girl _" Quick, out the window" _she jumps through the window and sneaks out as he watches. _" I'm sorry, but i don't want you hurt" _

**End Flash back:**

He opens his eyes and see's his two friends staring at him again, both seeing the sadness of truth in his eyes. _What are you staring at!" " Oh nothing Hatori, lets go onto bed, we don't want to be late tomorrow" _said Shigure. Then they got up and went onto bed, except for Hatori who stood by his window staring at the moon, thinking

" I'm... sorry for the past, I've promised that i would protect you and i couldn't, this time...if He finds out...this time...I will!" He then went onto bed at that same time Karla too was watching the moon.

The next day, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Ayame and Hatori all headed up to the Tzusaki place, which turned out to be similar to the Sohma's except it was larger then the sohmas, like a good mile of the land vertical and horizontal belonged to the Tzusaki's. When they went in, rose bushes and different kinds of flowers everywhere, you could tell which house was growing the flowers since the flower print was on the house along with the people who live inside the house underneath and literally it was a house, sure no upstairs, but four bedrooms, two bedrooms, a porch, kitchen, living room and dinning room which were connected as one and four guest rooms in each house, so yeah it was huge, bigger then a community, almost like a small city.

Then out of nowhere a brunette headed, blue eyed little girl wearing a pair of jeans and a pink shirt, running from an angry cat who's been chasing him for the past hour; heading straight towards them.

_" Hey brat! watch out!" _screamed Chase as the little girl stopped and was just a few feet away from Tohru. When she saw Tohru, she smiled. _" Oh Tohru, i missed you!" _was about ready to hug her when Chase came up and stopped her. _" What the heck were you thinking kid!" _said chase in an angry matter. _" Oh i was just so happy to see Tohru again that's all" __" So happy that you forgot your manners kid!" _the girl thought for a mere second and smiled. _" Oh I'm sorry, hi my name is Ruka Tzusaki"_ it was strange to the sohmas that Ruka looked awfully like Momiji. Then she turned towards Chase and smiled. _" Oh guess who i ran into this morning?" " What Ruka?" _then a familer blonde boy with golden eyes, wearing a blue button up shirt and dark blue shorts wearing his usual hat came up behind Chase and scared him half to death.

_" What, you ran into him, what time in the morning?" _said a very annoyed chase. _" After i left to go to the park to see if it had change any, you silly" _then Hatori spoke up. _" So this is where you've been all day Momiji?" _he just turned and smiled with all honesty. _" Yes i have, i just couldn't believe that they were back, everyone's grown...even Karla, she turned out more beautiful then imagine..." _Hatori's eyes gave a sadness in his eyes before Momiji interrupted. _" And her brownies are just as good as here mothers" _Then Shigure and Ayame pushed through with a teary eye look on their faces. _" What she made brownies?" _said Shigure. _" Is there...any left for us?" _said Ayame. Then they heard a crash coming from Karla's house, sounding like from the kitchen and the noise keeps building up and outside where a floured Karla is chasing a very annoying girl with very long silvery-purple hair tied back in a braid, purple eyes, wearing a frill apron and a pink summer dress, screaming to get away from a very angry Karla, who's chasing her with a wooden spoon.

_" Damn it, Again! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STAY OUT OF THE KITCHEN YOU DAMN SNAKE!" _said Karla angrilly _" I'm sorry, i just wanted to help!" " NOT IN MY KITCHEN, YOUR PLACE IS BEHIND A SEWING MACHINE, NOT A BAKING PAN, YOU WANT TO BAKE GO TO YOUR HOUSE AND BURN YOUR OWN BATCH OF BROWNIES" _the woman sighs as she keeps running away. _" And this is why mom said we should live together since you have her cooking skills and i having her sewing techniques" " HELL NO! YOUR DOING JUST FINE WHERE YOU'RE AT!" " Oh yes, living with a stubborn dragon and a hyperactive bunny is much better then living with you" _said the woman sarcasticly. They kept running till the woman saw Tohru, Chase, Momiji, Ruka and the Sohmas and made a quick turn as Karla came close to catching her, making her slip and fall right in front of them.

They just stared at each other for a while till someone started laughing. _" Shigure! that is very rude of you to be laughing like that" _said Yuki. _" Sorry...couldn't help it". _then Hatori pushed through abit and lent out a hand to help her up. He couldn't help but to stare, she looked so cute with her confused look on her face and more so...covered in flour, it was just like her. She took his hand and stood up. _" Thank you Hatori, no thanks to that damn idiot sister of mine" _she gave a scolded look towards Trete.

_" Oh Trete, i thought it was you my love" _said Ayame. _" Oh Ayame, you've never looked better" " Oh how long has it been since i've last looked at those...beautiful purple orbs you people call eyes?" " two long..agonizing years since i layed a gentle hand across that sweet face of yours" " Oh how i missed you...your brilliant mind, your bursting energy, your...radiant beauty, oh i've missed that half of my soul that you are to me and my heart" " and i missed you, your everything...your heart...mind...soul!...and...your body" _she smiled as she said that, making both Karla and Yuki sick. _" Please...get a room" _both Yuki and Karla said, frightening them both.

_"So...wait a minute how do you two know each other?" _said Kyo? _" Easy, we went from elementry to high school together, oh...she was one of the members of my council, a brilliant planner and fashion designer with energy and ideas that could make a person who see's nothing but in black and white see color, oh...i so have forgotten that energy of hers and...that ability to make any fantasy come true" _they all stayed silent, till Trete spoke up. _" I worked with Ayame for a few months before we moved, i made bindage clothing and leather along with a few nurses and maids dresses too" " Yes and they were the best i've ever seen back then...the stitching...the sizing...she could tell what size they were just by looking, oh...she's a true designer" _said Ayamd adoringly.

_" Oh please, don't give her a big enough of a head as it is" _said Chase. _" Well actually I am a well-known designer...in America" _Ayame looked at her with eyes of a adoring fan. _" Oh Trete...I knew you could do it!"_

_" OK, back to what i was asking, you guys knew each other that long and you too Shigure...Hatori?" _said a confused Kyo. _" Yes, we knew Trete, Karla, Lore and Kamiko and the rest of her family for generations" _said Hatori. _" We thought you and Yuki knew...that the Sohmas and the Tzusaki's have been friends since the Tzusaki's moved to Japan where they changed their last name to Tzusaki...and that's been for hundreds of years" _said Shigure. Both Kyo and Yuki looked shocked, just now finding out that the Tzusaki's are a family friend. Just as they were heading back to Karla's place after Trete cleaned up, Yuki spoke up.

_" So...does that mean your also friends with Akito? _Chase, Karla and Ruka stopped. Karla turned pale instantly at the name. Shigure, Hatori and Ayame knew better and stepped back, pulling Tohru and Kyo back. She closed her eyes and spoke kindly, but not softly. _" No!...I...persay am not friends with him..." _then she turns around, opening her eyes and only Tohru and Hatori could tell that that look on her face; the way her face paled and her eyes dull; like death is in her eyes. _" Nor will i ever be friend with him...do you understand me!" _neither of them could speak, they just nodded, then...she smiled and the color of her face came back and the dull death of her eyes brightened back up again. _" Good now lets go in and i'll bake a fresh batch of brownies" _they walk up to the door as Trete smiles _" Good then i get to..." _but before saying another word, Karla hit Trete on the head with her wooden spoon. _" Not a chance" _as they got seated in, Karla went onto the kitchen as they were all talking somewhat quiet; enough where Karla couldn't hear.

_" So what was up with that?" _said Kyo. _" Please understand..." _started Trete as they stared at her. _" her and...Akito aren't at great terms, not for the past two or three years" _said Trete _" And to think that they were close friends at the start" _said Lore as she was walking in _" Friends? how's that possible?" _said Kyo. _" We don't really know but as they got older they just seperated and now...Karla can't stand hearing his own name" _said Kamiko; with her long black hair, her silvery-blue eyes, wearing her nurses white shirt and skirt, as she now walks into the room. _" Hey, glad you could join the party Kamiko" _said Lore _" Yes... they let me go off early today for one reason or another, oh, Hi Shigure, Ayame and Hatori" " Well i see that you haven't changed" _said Hatori. she smiled quite nicely and blushed. _" Oh, but i have changed...my last name anyway" _the three boys stared at her for a moment _" Aww, i see, you got married!" _said Ayame. She blushed more and held out her hand to show off her wedding ring. _" Well i knew that sooner or later someone would of swept you away into their arms and whisk you away from your loving family" _said Shigure _" Yes you would think that, but...actually both me and my husband live here in the Tzusaki land" " Yes and if it isn't hard enough trying to get through breakfast without wanting to puke, but then i have to listen to their music of the night" _said Trete

_" I wouldn't be talking Trete, atleast it blocks out the sound of your music of the night while calling Ayame's name...that's not a thing that someone wants to dream...except for you of course" _said Kamiko. Then Ayame puts his arms around Trete and smiles one of his brilliant 100k gold smiles. (ok just to let you know, here comes the drama) _" Oh Trete you've been dreaming of me...well lets make those dreams of yours come true" " But Ayame, we can't, what if my poor little sister walks in here and hears us making the music of the night?" "don't worry we'll wait till nightfall when eveyone's alseep and then well make as much music of the night as you please" _then Shigure stepped up with his teary eyes _" But...Ayame...you said you would never cheat on me" " Oh poor Shigure, did you forget someone? im sure they'd prefer some lovely music from you, i've heard it many times, it time to give someone else a chance to listen to your music" _then Lore stepped in. _" Oh...i see, so you've been listening to the music of the night while I...have been deaf to the sweet music for over two years, oh...it breaks my heart...to think that you have been playing your music for someone else" " Oh Lore, I must apoligize, i didn't know you were deaf for two years, here.." _he takes her hand and has her stand up. _" Let me take away the deafness in your ears and have you listen to my music of the night, lets go" _he starts pulling on her abit and she starts to lead him towards the hall way to her room.

They all gave sour faces to that scene, but then snapped back. _" Hey wait a minute, your not going to go do that! right now are you?" _said Chase. _" Oh yes Chase, i must go and listen to the music of the night or else...i'll be deaf for all eternity" _they start walking towards her room and closes the door. Mean while back in the dinning room where everyone is just trying to get over what just happened. _" Ok...I'm gonna get sick" _said Kyo _" Man i wish i was deaf, so i didn't have to hear those two" _said Chase. Tohru sat there confused this entire time. _" I didn't know Shigure knew how to play an instrument" _they all looked at her and got confused. _" Well they did mention music, right? so i thought that they were just going to play music or something" _they all pretty much collapsed at Tohru who obviously was clueless about the "actualy" subject. During the time, Karla heard the whole drama and felt sick to her own stomach, but came in with her brownies and glasses of milk on a tray, sat it down and patted Tohru on the head. _" Its ok Tohru, if i were to explain all of what just happened you would actually lose some IQ" _then thinking to herself " Yeah as if she needs that" she sighs but smiles at Tohru. "_But that's one of the best parts that i love about my little Tohru...such an innocent heart and caring soul, what could you not love about her". _In one union they all smiled and nodded, especially Yuki and Kyo...what couldn't they _Love _about her...nothing.

* * *

Ok so how'd you like it, i hope you do, please reveiw and even though i had this one out really fast, it'll take some time for the third chapter and don't worry for those who are reading this and are waiting for the well the _" Music of the Night"_ part between Shigure and Lore, don't worry it'll probably bring it in sometime into the third chapter of some sorts, but please be patient, i appreciate your coroperation and please...review! 


	3. Chapter 3 Alittle Secret between friends

**Chapter 3**

Ok just to get this out of the way, no i do not own fruits basket, but i do own the rest of the characters, i.e the tzusaki family, so if you wann a borrow them, ask me first! Oh and real quick i apoligize ahead of time, i've changed my writing style so that the italic style is only for when the characters are thinking and the regular is for everything else, so sorry if i confused you at first ;

Kyo: yeah, i say, confusing all your readers

Katt:...Karla? she came out of no where behind Kyo

Kyo: huh?

Katt: sick him! and she attacks Kyo and they go on fighting into a cloud of dust

Katt: yeah...ok everyone, on with the sho... then Tohru enters with a bag of popcorn

Tohru: here's the popcorn!

Katt: thanks Tohru Tohru sits down and passes the popcorn to Katt As i was saying...On with the show!

* * *

A Karla went on to make dinner, the rest of them continued on with their conversation. " You know...Shigure and Lore have been gone for a long time now" said Yuki. " So?" said Kyo. " So...someone should go in there and see if they're going to come out anytime" said Yuki. " Sure, go ahead...if your wish is to go blind, then please by all means" said Kamiko. " I know, we should send Kyo and Chase to go get them" said Ayame. then both Chase and Kyo stood up and screamed in union " The Hell I am, if you want them here then you go get them yourselves!" they stayed silent at the weird moment that happened. " Oh come on you two, look just knock on the door, if you hear things...step away from the door, if you hear nothing, go in" said Trete. They weren't happy, but they went on.

In the meantime in the bedroom... (ok here comes what happened between Lore and Shigure from the moment they went into the room to just before Kyo and Chase knock on the door)

"So...are you ready Shigure?" said Lore. " Lore...i've been ready for the past two years" she smiled and slowly took off her clothes, piece by piece till there was nothing but skin. Shigure blushed at the sight of her. Her figure has changed abit. Having more curves around her nicely shaped hips, her slinder legs, her full-rounded breasts, the broad shoulders that led to her slick neck that was barely covered by her hair. To him...she was perfect, just standing there in all of her beauty. She smiles and giggles which all it did was make him blush more. " Uh Shigure...your tenting" he takes one look and turns red. " Yeah, i guess i am" She walks over to her bed, which was huge. It was big enough to have four people sleep on. He walks on as she lays down, all sprawled out on the bed.

He sits down and leans towards her. He couldn't help it, he softly stroke her cheek. " Oh Lore... i haven't felt this way in so long" " Then...lets make beautiful music together" he took off his shirt and tie that he wore over here and stradled over her. " Then lets not waist any more time" she took off his belt and tossed it aside as he took off the rest of his clothing. He kisses her lips soft and sweet, then starts leaving butterfly kisses down her neck, her shoulder, past her chest, all the way down to her stomach, causing soft moans from Lore. Then he looks up and smiled. " Oh...before i forget" he slips a condom out of his pants pocket and slips it on. " You...always came prepare...Shigure" he put his index finger to her lips and hushed her for a moment. He smiles and before she knew it, he slipped it into her, causing her let out a great moan of exhileration. Pushing it harder as she moans louder, pleading for more as he kisses her lips now more passionately, with his tongue exploring her mouth.

Within an half an hour yes, sorry i didn't go into detail of what happened within that half an hour, but think of it this way, they pretty much did "almost" everything and anything, so back to the show Shigure and Lore were both moaning and aching with how deeply they went into "making music" till finally they exploded with their fluids everywhere and Shigure got off of her, slipped of the condom and just layed next to her, breathless at her lovely glow that he hasn't seen from her for the past two years. " Oh Lore...you...are so...beautiful" she smiled and touched his face. " I haven't felt this alive since we moved" she came close and hugged him. " Well...as long as nothing interrupts that, you'll never have to go without it again" he smiles and pulls the sheets over them as they fell asleep.

(Ok just to let you know that when Kyo and Chase came to the door it was only fifteen minutes after Shigure and Lore fell asleep)

Chase and Kyo walked up to the door and knocked...nothing, they knocked again...nothing. " Ok we can safely assume that nothing happened or is happening in there now" said Chase. " So now what?" said Kyo. " So? we quietly open the door and peek in and if their awake and just playing her stupid playstation then we can kick their butts" they open their door, both peeking in and slowly walking in, not seeing Shigure's and Lore's clothes sprawled out across the floor until they reached Lore's bed and saw them together asleep. Kyo and Chase knew what had happened and turned pale and high-tailed it out of there.

When they return, everyone got curious on why they were pale, well everyone except for Ayame, Trete, Kamiko and Hatori. " What's wrong Kyo?" said Momiji. " Yeah Chase, why are you so pale?" said Ruka. " Aww, i see that our fine feline boys saw what Shigure and Lore were really doing, am i right?" said Ayame. The boys sat down without saying a word. " I take that as a yes Ayame, oh well those two deserve it, i mean it has been two years since Lore has done anything like that" said Trete, " Two Years, oh how could that girl live with herself like that for soooo long!" said Ayame. " Yes well i guess that's a question i should really be asking myself now, huh?" said Trete. Then Ayame took her hand into his. " Oh my dear sweet, i can't believe you made it this long without it, oh let me give you back your youth and let you be free!" said Ayame. Then Karla came in with dinner at hand along with Tohru who decided to help her out with carrying in dinner. " Sit Down! Sis!" said Karla. They sat down in union. " Geez I'm gone for a few minutes to make dinner and already my cousins are wanting to make it, don't you have any brains in that inflatted head of yours" said Karla. " Well if you couldn't tell, Lore and Shigure are still gone" said Trete. " They must be enjoying themselves" said Ayame. Then Lore and Shigure came out half-awake and ragged. Lore with a tang top and shorts on and Shigure wearing his shirt without his tie on and his pants without his belt and both of them with messy hair and a wonderful glow to them.

" Hey, it looks great Karla, so i take it it's dinner" said Lore. She sighs as she knows that she has to ask. " Yes and by the way, what exactly were you doing in there this entire time?" oh, well we just talked and fell asleep that's all" said Shigure. Then both Chase and Kyo stood up in union. " Bull SHit, you were doing a lot more then that you damned dog!" said Chase. " Yes after finding a..." they shudder at the thought. " A condom on your dresser drawer" said Kyo. " Ok so we were just having alittle fun, is that so wrong for two grown adults to have fun" said Lore. " Fun! that's sick you..." then Karla grabbed her dust whip real quick and using as a whip, caught the cloth around Chase's mouth and pulled him over to her. " Excuse me, i don't like hearing that type of language in my house, so please don't and i don't want the living room destroyed again, so as sick as it is, please no killing Lore, if your going to...take it outside" they stared at her for a second, then Lore spoke up. " Uh?...Your House?" said Lore " Yes, My House, who's the one who cooks, cleans, works a part-time job which pays better then your job Lore! and who pays most of the bills around this place, back in america and here, along with all the damage that Chase causes here" They had to give into defeat, she was right, she practically took care of them when she shouldn't have to. " Yes, we're sorry Karla, we know that you do..." said Lore " And we respect that so it really does make it your house" said Chase. Everyone stared at them, not believeing in what they see. Each of them thinking.

_" Even though we seem so much a like, its obvious that she's much stronger, not just in strength, but in will as well. She obviously knows what it takes to do the impossible" _thought Yuki. _" They say that Chase and I are exactly a like in so many ways, but what i see, is something that i wish i could have in myself...He knows when to control his anger so much it vaporates from him and admits what is known as the truth honorably and doesn't hide that either, he's not afraid to show that" _thought Kyo _" Lore...you've never changed and yet...this little act of yours...you always some how amaze me with the things you say and do" _thought Shigure. _" Karla...you seem so much stronger now, i don't doubt one bit that if Akito was here, you'd take him down right here...right now, you've changed over the two years and i see its for the better" _said Hatori.

Karla, Chase nor Lore noticed them looking. " Hey! whatcha staring at!" said Chase. they shook their heads and looked at random directions. " Well come on everyone, time to eat, before the food gets cold" said Karla, they sat down and went onto eating dinner.

After dinner, they cleared the table and Karla, Lore, Tohru and Chase were about to do the dishes when Karla had a great idea. " Hey Chase, lets do our cleaning entertainment" " Hell No, we got company!" " Come on, then it won't be so boring and we'll get it done right away" said Karla. " Oh...alright!" said Chase. " So what song are you going to play?" said Tohru " Oh you'll see, you know it from all the times i played it over the phone" said Karla. Then Yuki got up and whispered to Tohru. " What does she mean by cleaning entertainment?" " Oh you'll see, its one of the fun ways to get the kitchen clean" said Tohru as she went and stood over by the sink with Karla as Lore was by the dirty dishes and Chase by the dishwasher machine. then Karla started the cd player and the music started.

(ok for those who knows Jason Mraz, this is one of his songs, no i don't own it, but i thought i'd put it up for fun, especially since i don't remember the title and really only know one line of the song, but you'll know it if you know his music)

" Ok Chase...hit it" said Karla as it just came to the singing. " ITS LAUNDRY TIME!" all the sohmas gave the cousins a look of confusion, but it went away as they kept singing and dancing as they were doing the dishes, even Tohru was into it, which made Yuki and Kyo blush a deep red. By the time the song was over, the dishes were done and the kitchen was clean.

" Man that was fun, especially since Tohru was with us this time" said Karla as she smiled. " Yes..but...DON'T EVER MAKE ME DO THAT IN FRONT OF PUBLIC AGAIN!" screamed Chase. " Oh now...it wasn't that bad, my little koneko" said Lore " I told you not to call me that!" said Chase. " Do...they do that a lot?" said Momiji. " what the yelling?" said Ruka. " No i mean the singing and dancing and getting along" said Momiji. " Yeah, its practically a nightly routine, its just a way to bring the family together, its entertainment and fun for us all when they do" said Ruka. Then Ruka stands up, having a smile that says that she has an idea. She has Tohru come over by her and then sets up a small slippery puddle in the door way. " Hey, what are you planning in that head of yours Ruka?" said Chase. " Oh...you'll see" she smiles as everything is set up. " Just hope you don't get caught Ruka" said Kamiko. She then had Tohru stand near the door way as she called for Karla. " Hey Karla... Chased spilled soda on your wooden floor again!" said Ruka. With rage, Karla comes in, slips on the water puddle that Ruka made and falls right onto Tohru. Then all of a sudden a poof of smoke comes up and after the smoke clears, there, kneeling over Tohru was a girl with long...long silvery-white hair, loose all down her back, wearing nothing but a white tube top; revealing her big clevage and a pair of small...small jean shorts that showed that her butt is alittle bigger then before and having a pair of what looked to be floppy dog ears on her head and a fluffy tail coming through her shorts. It was Karla, only in a more grown-up form and more of a mature form.

They stared at Karla and Tohru as they stood up and blushed. " Uh Karla?...Tohru?" said Yuki, confused as ever and practically speechless. " Uh...Uh... please we can explain this" said Tohru as she blushed. " Then what the hell is going on, what the hell is that form of yours!" said Kyo. " That's her...firmiler's human form" said Lore.

they looked at Lore, then back at Karla and all of the sohmas had one thought _" Human form?"._

* * *

Ok, sorry about that, but i only have so much time, so this is the end of chapter three, don't worry i'll be get right into working on chapter four, it'll explain this situation, but for now i'll just leave you with that, so please...review! 


	4. Chapter 4 The Truth of the Tzusaki's

**Chapter 4**

Ok, sadly i have to say this...i do not own fruits basket, but as i have said i do own the tzusaki family so if ya wanna borrow them, then ask me!

Kyo: By the way...why the hell did you have me go into Lore's room to seem them naked!

Katt: well i thought it'd be funny

Chase: you planned this all along, just to get your story didn't you?

Katt: guilty as charge, now if you boys don't settle down I'm going to go get Kathy-lee and Kagura in here and lock you four in a closet together.

The boys turned pale and passed out

Katt: Ok enough of that, let the show begin!

* * *

Everyone sat down as Karla came in, holding a huge, old brown book. She sat down with Tohru and her cousins hoping that the Sohmas were over the major shock of seeing her like that. " OK! anytime someone wants to explain...WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" said Kyo. " I'm surprise that you and Kyo don't remember" said Shigure. " What do you mean?" said Yuki. " Well...remember that little girl and boy with their three older cousins and her parents talking to our parent's Yuki and your parents Kyo..." said Ayame". They had to think abit, but it hit them. " Wait a minute, that can't be the same girl who used to wear that stupid necklace of a white rock on leather string" said Kyo. Then Karla brought out with her that same rock on leather string, except it wasn't an ordinary rock, it was a white diamond crystal. " Yes Kyo...the very same one" smiled Karla. " But weren't they the richest people in japan?" said Yuki. " Yes and now were the richest in both Japan and America" said Lore. " How did you and all of your cousins manage that Lore?" said Hatori. " Easy...each of us have a piece of a stock, some more then others, but with these stocks we've been hitting it big in both Japan and American and Karla; the most of all. She's a real gambler" said Lore " but i thought she wasn't old enough to have stocks" said Shigure. " We've arranged somethings so that she could, she; just by herself is a multi-billionair for her stocks and her buisness skills" said Trete " What! how could that be possible!" said Kyo. " Cause my stocks are half the stocks on all of the manga/anime companies for both Japan and America and...I own twenty-five persent of the stocks for the movie stores, computer stores and candy stores in America" said Karla with a satisfied smile on her face. " Wait, how could you have all those stocks?" said Kyo. " Oh Karla can be very convincing, even at her age" said Trete. " Meaning all she had to do is show up at the company's meeting, wearing her little buisness suit and skirt with that form of hers on" said Lore.

(Ok as for the stocks thing, it was just for fun, i have no clue if anyone owns those so, nope i do not own those stocks or any stocks, just to put that out there)

As they were getting more answers and more off-track, Kyo just got more confused. " Ok how's that possible? no...wait don't answer that, i still want to know What the Hell is going on!" said Kyo. " Oh right...well i guess we never told you guys the truth about the Tzusaki family" said Shigure " They're Irish-Japanese" said Hatori. " Yeah, so? what's the point?" said Kyo. " Remember the Celtic legends mom used to tell us when you were young?" said Ayame. " Well I do remember one that was a lot like the zodiac, except that it was the twelve witches and extra witch of Ireland, who got cursed by a evil sorcerres and then something about their firmilers" said Yuki "exactly, that's what we are" said Lore as Yuki and Kyo looked at her with wide eyes. " Yes, we are the twelve witches...and the thirteenth witch of Ireland, its legend that the thirteen witches were cursed by a evil sorcerres because she wasn't invited to the all hallows eve banquet which a certain witch told her without thinking" said Karla " Hey, it wasn't my fault that my ancestor was being stupid" said Chase. " Yes well thanks to that same witch they were cursed that every other generation the thirteen witches would be reborn with their firmilers" said Lore " " but there's a trick to it...if someone by the opposite sex hugs us well we...turn into animals, but if were hugged by the same sex then we transform into our firmilers human form as you can tell with me" said Karla " So then...your a dog?" said Yuki " Sort of, you can say this is were the real difficulty comes in for Karla, you see she has more then one firmiler, which just makes her the most powerful witch out of the thirteen because she has five firmilers, one for each element. The dog; earth, the rabbit; air, the dragon; fire, the cat; water and the rat; spirit. Those are her five elements and her five firmilers and what makes hers so difficult is that if someone huggs her, doesn't matter same or opposite sex, if they are, for example a dog in the zodiac then she's going to transform into her dog form, and samething with rabbit, dragon and cat, but if any other zodiac animal hugs her or if its the rat then she'll transform into the rat" said Lore.

" So that explains why you wouldn't hug Tohru and that tohru wouldn't..." then the thought just hit Yuki. " You knew about all of this didn't you Tohru?" said Yuki. " Yes...i did. I'm sorry you guys" said Tohru, with sadness in her eyes. " Now now Tohru, it couldn't of been helped, you were keeping their secret as well as ours, even after they moved you never told a single soul their secret and that's nothing to be sorry about" said Shigure. " Hey wait a minute, what do you mean our secret?" " Its ok Kyo, we already know about the zodiac curse on you guys" said Lore, Yuki and Kyo looked at her confused. " Our parents told us, they told us everything back when we were small, but we knew back then whats it like to hide a secret so we never told, not even to Tohru, so when i heard that she was living with you guys, i was amazed and yet sad, i never got a chance to thank your mom for everything she's done for me Tohru" said Karla " Its ok, we can go visit her sometime if ya want" Tohru smiled as she patted her hand, but then Karla had a chill down her spin and paled. " Lore quick , bring me my Kimono from the closet!" " What! already?" Lore ran and grabbed her robe and tossed it to her. SHe stood up and caught just in time, cause the minute she caught it, she transformed back and there was smoke again, just not enough to cover all of her like last time and was happy that she got her robe on before anyone could see anything. " What the hell?" said Kyo as the smoke cleared and seeing Karla wrapped in her Kimono. " That's one more thing we have to this curse, when we transform back, we loose all of our clothes, except for our underwear for some reason" said Lore.

They streatch and yawn as the sign that says they are tired and ready for bed. " Man what a day...oh and before i forget..." said Karla as she punches Chase on the arm. " Oww, what the hell did you do that for?" " you spilled soda on my clean floor!" " no i didn't Ruka spilled water on the floor on purpose so that you could fall on Tohru like that" said Chase. Karla got up real slowly and walked towards Ruka, kneeled down next to her and...but her in a headlock and gave her a nookie. " Next time kid, don't pull such pranks, you could of hurt me and Tohru!" " Ok I'm sorry" said Ruka. " Now go home!" said Chase. " Ohhh, but i want to stay and be with Momiji, pleeeeeeeeaaassee Karla?" she couldn't help it, Ruka gave the puppy dog look and...she just laughed. After she calmed down, she smiled. " Well alright, you can stay" said Karla. Both Ruka and Momiji cheered as they got up and ran around and went to the porch to look at the stars.

At that moment, something came to Kamiko's mind. " Oh, by the way..." Karla and Chase looked at her, not knowing she was still here. " You two start school on Monday, no excuses" both Karla and Chase turned pale, not giving a chance to argue or say anything. " Well could you atleast tell us what school well be going?" said Karla. " To just summon it up...You'll be going to Tohru's school" Karla smiled and hugged Kamiko for doing that. " Oh this is going to be great, the dangerous quartet is back!" said Karla. Kamiko sighed at the chaos that would be happening all over again. Karla looks at the time and calls out for Ruka and Momiji to go to bed.

That night as everyone's asleep. Karla sat at the porch watching the stars, thinking to herself. _" Wow its beautiful tonight...Man its been an interesting day today and...Hatori...He's had such sadness in his eyes since he saw me this afternoon. I wonder why. Maybe...he just...doesn't want to...be with me anymore. Maybe...i bring him... sadness. Maybe that's why he looks so...sad" _at the though of that her own eyes start to take the same effect of sadness and frowns at it. She stands up and kind of leans against the door. _" Or maybe...he's found...someone else to love, he has to of by now, i mean there has to be another girl in his life, even after what happened to me and his first love." _she pauses for a moment to relive that moment in her mind, then thinks again _" And to think...it was all because of Akito that this had to happen, oh Hatori, if you did find love again, i hope that this time, nothing ruins it." _her eyes start to water up as the thought of another woman with Hatori hits her heart, even though that all she wants for him is to be happy...even if its not with her.

She turns around to head back to her room when she bumps into something. She didn't realize till she looked up and saw that it was Hatori himself. She blushed abit and right away stepped back and bowed. " Sorry, i didn't mean to bump into you like that, i didn't see you, it was so dark...I'm sorry" he walked closer to her and gently layed his hands on her shoulders, which had her bring her head back up and with one motion he pulled her close to him and held her. His face, laying on top of her head. He closes his eyes as he crys on her head. He stood himself straight. Looking into her eyes and knowing how much he missed her.

" What's wrong Hatori?" Karla said with such care and tenderness in her voice, it almost made Hatori cry again, for its been so long since he's heard her talk that way to him. He smiled at her and hugged her once more, but this time he leaned over so that his face was right next to hers and whispered in her ear " Nothing's wrong...I just missed you so much. After you left, i became cold snow once again, cold snow without his spring and even thought its been two years without spring, my spring looks just as beautiful as when she left" He stood straight once again and caressed her cheek softly as he gazed into her eyes. " Even after two years Karla...I still love you" She blushed and gasped, but before she could say another word Hatori, leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. He saw that look in her eyes, the same look that told him that she loved him too when they first confess to each other. He truely felt the icy snow in him melt away as the warmth of her lips tingled all the way down his body to have spring come back. they parted just for a moment, long enough for Karla to say something. " Hatori..." " Yes my love" " I...love you too" she smiled and showed great passion in her eyes as they once again kissed and this time, he lifted her off the ground and spun around abit, laughing. As he put her down he somewhat went back to being serious. " But we cannot tell Akito about this" said Hatori. " Yes or the fact that I'm even back to start with" " Yes and...we can't tell the others...not yet" " Fine with me, as long as i have you" she smiles and kisses him on the cheek as she heads back to her room. " good night" they both said to each other as they head towards their rooms for the night.

* * *

I'm sorry for edning ch.4 like this, but i couldn't of think of a better way then this to end chapter 4, so please, review 


	5. Chapter 5 Fun from sunrise to sunset

**Chapter 5**

Ok, real quick...i do not own fruits basket, but i do own the Tzusaki family and if you want to borrow them, you MUST ask me, i can't make that any clearer then that.

**Shigure:** I can't believe you made Hatori to be the one with Karla, it isn't fair!

**Yuki:** how is it not fair for Katt to do that?

**Shigure**: because she's...like Katt here, the three B's.

**Katt:** the three B's?

**Shigure:** Beauty, Brains and Brawn, she's perfect, just like you, so how come Hatori gets her!

**Katt:** cause i gave you Lore, remember

**Shigure:** oh yeah i forgot

**Yuki**: you idiot

**Shigure:** Oh Yuki! that's so mean!

**Katt:** not as mean as when Lore finds out about what you have been asking (then from a far away distance a scream was heard)

**Lore:**SHIGURE!

**Shigure:**opps, gotta go and runs out of the door

**Katt:** ok...that was weird

**Yuki:** that idiot

**Katt:** Ok so anyway, oh and before i forget...**warning: there is some Yuri in here so be aware.**

**Shigure: **Yuri, with who!

**Lore:** SHIGURE!

(shigure took off once more)

**Yuki: **idiot...

**Katt:** Ok, now on with the show!

* * *

The next morning, no one woke up, except Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, and Momiji. Woke up to some kind of soothing music, not sure what it is, but it wasn't half bad. When they were near the door to the porch they saw Karla, Ruka, Trete, and Kamiko doing some kind of martial arts. They snuck by and sat next to Tohru; who was watching.

" Morning Tohru" said Shigure. " Oh hi you guys". Then all four girls stopped after the song was over and when the next song started they started dancing and singing to what seems to be another American song. " What are they doing?" said Momiji. " They are doing their routine of martial arts and dance...They figured that if they do a calming martial arts practice first, then they'll be warmed up to be energized for when they sing and dance for the next two songs, then when the next song comes up after the two then they can do another martial arts calming practice. They do this everyday from just as the sun is rising till five a.m" " But isn't that two hours of doing that then?" said Ayame. " Yes, its a way to keep themselves calm to deal with the guys of the family and get ready and energized for the day" three of the guys looked at the girls confused on why would they want to do this everyday that early. " It's a spiritual thing, remember they are witches and they do need to have clear minds if they are doing any spells and such, that's why they do that, it helps clear their thought of the yesterdays away from thought so that they are ready for this day" said Hatori.

They look at Shigure now confused, but Tohru went on smiling and continued watching. " And how do you know this my dear friend" said Shigure. " Yes please enlighten us on how you were able to retrieve such useful information" said Ayame. For the first time in a while, Hatori smiled at them, which scared them abit. " That...is none of your buisness" said Hatori. They admit it, it was creepy to see Hatori smile, but it was worse to hear him say that and still smiling, they figured that something have had to change him like that, but what and so drastically. Then the next song came up, it was a country song, a girl singing. This time Karla sang. She sang beautiful like that, with the song she was singing, it seemed to hae fit her so perfect. " Ok so what is Karla singing?" said Momiji. " It's called Girls Lie Too" by Terri Clark from America...she's a country singer and happens to be one of Karla's favorite type of music"

( just to throw this in, no i do not own any of the songs or singers that may be brought into this chapter, including this song and singer, but i do like this song )

" Well...she sings perfectly that way" said Hatori. They looked at her, then Shigure and Ayame smiled. " Aww, looks like Hatori has a crush on her!" said Shigure " You should serranade her with a poem" said Ayame. " Yes Hatori, go be romantic to her" said Shigure. Then Hatori got up and knocked both of their heads together. " I'll crush your heads if you keep this up!" Then Karla looked over and smiled. " Oh hi you guys" said Karla. " Geez, i didn't know we had an audience, kind of nice" said Lore. " Well either way, i think we should cut this excersize short and do one more relaxation moment and then we should be done with it" said Kamiko. " You only want to cut it short so you can run to your husband and get a real quicky in" said Lore " Your such an idiot Lore" said Kamiko. " Oh Kamiko! your sooo mean, you ass!" " Yes and your a perveted idiot" a smile played across Kamiko's face in victory as Lore whinned about it. Then the last song came on and it was one Karla just had to do, with Tohru. She goes gets Tohru and tells her to follow her movements as they sing. At that moment Yuki comes over and see's Tohru and Karla singing and dancing to " Lay All of Your Love on Me" by Ateens.

(again i do not own song or singers)

It was an upbeat song to dance to and the way they were dancing, it made both Yuki and Hatori blush. They're bodies in perfect motion with the song, flowing gracefully together with the upbeat of the rhythem of the music and their singing matching perfectly together, if they didn't know them, they would of thought that Karla and Tohru were lovers the way they dance together. They stop the sterio and starts to laugh.

" Oh man, that felt great!" said Karla. " Its been a while since we've danced like that" said Tohru. " Yes well either way you two still dance as if your in love with each other" said Ruka. " Oh Ruka, did you forget...Tohru is my love...she will always be my girlfriend and no one can take her away from me" said Karla as she put a arm around Tohru's shoulders, winks and sticks out her tongue, making her "yes I'm cute and being silly" face. " Yes yes...spare the details of what you and Tohru did the night you spent the night, or better yet what didn't you two do" said Lore smirking. " Now Lore, i told you that whatever me and Tohru do in bed is none of your buisness" still making that face of hers as they walk in, confusing Yuki and Momiji abit, Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori knew she was messing around. " Oh now Karla, you know it isn't nice to be messing around with a man's imagination, he might get ideas" said Shigure " Yes we can already see where yours went to Shigure" said Lore with a smile. He looked down to see if she was right, she wasn't; meaning she was just being a tease. " Now Lore, you shouldn't be a tease, its mean" " Uh...excuse me Karla, Tohru?" Yuki was blushing red and confused at everything.

" Uh you two aren't really girlfriends are you, i mean not...like that are you?" Karla smiled at her opportunity. " Aww Yuki...you don't have to worry, Yes Tohru was my first in everything, even when were just kidding around, i could never deny her of loving a man of any type, well almost anytime, but don't worry...no one can take your place in her heart...she loves you too much, so no need to worry" she smiles as tohru turns a crimson red and starts waving her arms. " Oh Karla! you've exaggerated, i mean its not like i don't like Yuki, i mean i do like him...a lot, but no wait! that came out wrong or did it" mumbling Tohru. As Tohru was about to go into another mumbling marathon Karla...kissed her on the lips. Everyone turned red as they stared. When they separated, Karla smirked and gave that face. Phew, didn't think that would stop her rambling like it used to, but i guess it did, as i said Yuki, you have nothing to worry about...I love Tohru too much to keep her away from the man she loves" she winks at Yuki and smiles at Hatori. " Just like I love you too much to keep you away from the man you deeply love" said Tohru " Its a sisterly love you could say" said Karla, they both smiled at everyone. " Yes its a very...very close sisterly love there" said Lore. " Ok I'm confused" said Momiji. " They're just messing around, when Karla and Tohru get together, they act truelly like themselves in a way; they act like living sisters" said Trete. " But...the kiss?" said Yuki. " What? you've never seen sisters kiss before? i mean its a small peck on the lips to show your affection towards your sibling...it just means that you love and care about them" said Trete. " So do you and Karla...do that?" said Momiji. " Usually when we're either coming home or coming from somewhere to see each other and saying hello or if we're leaving so somewhere else and say good bye or for good morning or good night, its not that big of a deal...its not homosexual if that's what your thinking" said Trete

Yuki felt kind of embarresed for his thought on it, but understood it when trete explained. " Oh i get it, its just a show of feeling" said Momiji " Exactly, your real smart Momiji" said Karla " I think i get it now, sorry for my behavior Karla" said Yuki. " Yes you should be sorry, poor Karla, accusing her of being that way when her heart belong to the only man she loves..." said Ayame, but then Hatori pulled his hair abit and whispered to him. " The minute you say it, the minute i cut off all of your hair". Sweatdrops formed on Ayame and smiled. " Point taken Hatori" said Ayame.

Then everyone else got up and sat at the table talking as Kamiko and Lore went to make breakfast, Trete pouting cause he wanted to help, but was forbidden by Karla after the brownie accident. Karla pulled Yuki over to the porch to talk in private.

" So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about Karla?" " Tohru...do you love her, and i want an **honest **answer" There was a moment of silence between them till yuki took a deep breath and spoke. " Yes...I love her, very much, that if i were to loose her somehow, i'd lose my own soul, she's means that much to me...without her...there's no existence for me" Karla smiled and put a calm hand on his shoulder. " That's what i wanted to know, but if she means that much to you, then why not tell her?" " Cause...i don't want to be a burden to her, especially not with my curse" Karla couldn't help it but smile and giggle alittle, making Yuki confused. " Sorry, but if there's one thing about Tohru that anyone can obviously tell is that she doesn't care about the curse, she doesn't see you as a person who's cursed, she see's you as a person who she cares a lot about, and your no burden to her, i know...she tells me everything, what she doesn't say or show to others she says and shows to me, cauase she knows that she can't hide it from me, she says that i have a face that she can't help but be completely honest about, even if the truth is a burden and...i know the exact feeling when it comes to feeling like a burden when your cursed, but just like with you, i was never a burden to her, though i never saw how i couldn't be, but she made me think of it differently. she said don't think of it as a curse, think of it as a gift that needs to be harnised, think about it, in a way if you didn't have that curse, do you really think you would of been this close to Tohru, cause if you were normal, you'd be living with your parents and brother and then you wouldn't have been able to be so close to Tohru"

Yuki thought for a minute and relized...she was right, he never thought of his curse of being the rat like that, if he didn't have this curse, he'd be living with his parents and brother...he'd probably be going to another school and would of never got a chance to know Tohru and at the end, he doesn't regret being cursed as the rat completely...

(hey i never said he wouldn't regret it at all, he has to have some regret, but atleast he mostly doesn't regret it)

" So Yuki...now that you relize that, remember if you weren't the rat you wouldn't be as strong as you are now and that just leads me to this, before you could go further with your relationship with tohru, i must challenge you to a spare...hand-to-hand martial arts fight, since Tohru is like a sister to me, i must look after her interests and...i like you...your a nice guy, otherwise i wouldn't of bothered asking you to spare, will you take the challenge and prove to me that you want Tohru anad while thinking ahead, maybe even to have her hand in marriage" Yuki smiled and looked at Karla directly in the eye. " Yes...i accept your challenge" Karla gave her game face and smiled. "Excellent, shall we begin?" They head outside for the challenge.

Twenty minute later, as Kamiko and Lore were almost done with breakfast, Tohru noticed that a couple of people were missing from the table and got up to go see. When tohru got to the porch, she saw Yuki and Karla fighting, both of them having a few bruises and scratches on them, but managing to keep going. At that moment everyone else got up and when Hatori saw them sparing, without even thinking, he threw his jacket off and jumped right into the middle of it, just as Karla was about to punch Yuki across the face. Karla had to think quickly or she'll hit Hatori, so she opened her fist, pushed herself up and over Hatori, sending her up a good extra four feet above Hatori, about ready to kick Yuki down, but thought that because Hatori got in the way, it wouldn't be fair so she just angled herself and landed right behind him and tumbled down from there onto her butt. Yuki went over to help her up.

" Looks like you won Yuki" said Karla " No, it wasn't fair, you won" said Yuki " No, seriously, I used Hatori as an advantage, if i would of completed my move, i would of nailed you and that wouldn't of been fair since it was suppose to be just us two fighting, so i say you won" said Karla " No, how about its a tie, since neither one really got the other" said Yuki " That's fine with me" said Karla " And what were you thinking Hatori? jumping into the middle of a fight" said Yuki. Hatori stood up,straightening himself up. " Sorry...i just didn't approve of you two fighting when there was no reason" " Now how would you know if there was a reason or not, for all you know we had a reason" said Karla " And that reason would be?" said Hatori. " None of your buisness" said Yuki. Then Kamiko and Lore came out. " Ok you guys, breakfast is ready, get back inside so we can eat" said Lore. They call came in, but Hatori had asked Karla to stay out for a moment with him after everyone else went on in.

" So..." started Hatori. " So...?" said Karla, " So why were you and Yuki fighting?" Karla smiled at him as she was fixing his collar on his jacket. " I was just testing him, to see if he was good enough for Tohru" " and?" said Hatori. " In my opinion, he's more then just good enough, that's all i'll say" and that's all he needed to hear, to make him smile. " So, you'll be starting school tomorrow, you think you'll be alright?" " I'll be more then alright, remember some of those classmates remember me as " The Prince" and as long as " THe Prince" club isn't there, i'll be just fine" " you sure? cause if you need anything at all, you can come to me" " i'll be just fine Hatori" she smiles as their faces get close and closer till their lips touch. When they seperated, they held hands till they got inside and went onto sit down to eat.

That afternoon, it was time for the Sohma's to head on home. As they were saying their goodbyes, Tohru had a thought. " Oh you, Chase, Ruka and one other family member start school tomorrow, do you two know what your homerooms will be?" " Oh...we got a pretty good idea, or atleast i do" said Karla. She winked at Tohru as they were walking off, waving goodbye to everyone.

The next day in homeroom at school, like usual, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Uyo and Hana were talking when the teacher asked them to take their seats. " Ok class, we have two new students here so make them feel welcome, so will the two new students please walk in" as the teacher said that the door slide open and there stood...

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!** sorry everyone, but i thought that at this time, i'd be perfect to end it here and besides...i don't have any more ideas at this time, so please...review! 


	6. Chapter 6 Picnics and dances

**Chapter 6**

Ok real quick, I do not own fruits basket, but i do own the Tzusaki family so if you want to borrow them, ask and yes this is my disclaimer just so your aware.

**Kyo: **Katt, stop role playing with your friends about us, this is no time to be role playing when you got a story to write

**Katt: **on the internet Aww, but its just starting to get good

**Shigure: **Oh, what are you rping?

**Katt: **Uh...a manga/anime

**Yuki: **which one?

**Katt: **Um...fruits basket... It became silent

**Shigure: **Oh, and who are you roleplaying as?

**Katt: **Tohru

**Kyo:** so hows that going?

**Katt: **Oh... Yuki got his memory back and he just finished beating Akito up and now Hatori is going to erase Akito's memories and put him in a insane hospital with the padded walls and Tohru and Yuki will run away together and the family being free from Akito

**Yuki: **your kidding?

**Katt:** nope

**Kyo:** Yes!

**Shigure: **too bad its not real They all sigh, but then something comes up behind them

**Akito: **what was that! they all screamed

**Kyo:** What the fk are you doing, sneaking around like that

**Katt: **Akito...your not in this chapter, so go away

**Akito: **oh yeah, and i say...

**Katt:** I say that I'm the writer of this fanfic and i say when you come in, so go! he leaves in a huff

**Shigure: **that...was brave of you

**Katt:** yeah, anyway, on with the show! continues to role play

**Kyo:** As soon as she's done rping

* * *

The door slide open and appeared two students; a girl and a boy. The girl had her hair pulled back in a beautiful bun held with two black and gold chopsticks, wearing the school girls uniform and the boy; messy orange hair and his uniform. " Students, this is Karla and Chase Tzusaki, two members of the richest and well respected family in both Japan and America"

" Yeah, so what if our family is rich and respected, money doesn't make us who we are" said Chase " uh yes, well why don't you introduce yourselves" " Right, well,originally we were born and raised here in Japan, but moved to America and lived there for two years and decided to come back" said Karla " And before you can ask, we're cousins, not siblings" said Chase. " Yes and now we're back to our old home where its just us twelve cousins and...my sister " said Karla. Then one of the "Prince Yuki fan girls" stood up. " Wait a minute, Karla...Karla Tzusaki" " Yes as far asI know, that's my name" " Then your...your "The Prince" from back in middle school!" then all the girls and guys who happen to have came from that middle school started talking. Then a guy stood up. " I can't believe it, our dear beloved "Prince" is back!"

She rolls her eyes for a moment, but for fun, she pulls out the chopsticks and lets her hair wave beautifully while giving a slight turn and a raised shoulder, gazing beautifully with her eyes and talking sweetly. " yes..." The Prince" has returned to my beloved people of Japan" The girls awed in union, the boys drooled, Uyo laughing and clapping at her performance, Tohru smiling and both Yuki, Kyo and Chase rolling their eyes. " Alright now settle down students, now KarlaI will have you sit behind Tohru Honda, Tohru would you..." but Karla interrupted. " That's ok,I know who and where Tohru is" said Karla as she walks down the aisle while the girls are in awe and the boys...still drooling. " Ok... Now chase you will be sitting behind Kyo" the teacher pointed to where Kyo is and Chase went right over there. Then the teacher excused them to go on and study and when he left. As Karla was putting up her hair back in its bun, Uyo, Hana, Yuki, Kyo and Chase came over. Karla sat up onto her desk to face them eye to eye.

" Karla, what the hell are you doing back here" said Uyo with a huge smile on her face as she put an arm around her. " Yes, its been two years, how are you?" said Hana. " I'm doing fine thank you and well...the reason why the hell I'm back Uyo is because I've heard how its been here lately andI just thought you needed my services again,I mean you can't handle all of those girls on your own, you need more muscle" smirked Karla. " Yeah yeah so come on, why did you really come back?" said Uyo. Then Karla got into her serious face as well as Chase. " Cause we couldn't find what we were looking for" Uyo frowned and layed a hand on her shoulder.

" Sorry girl, guess you still got to keep looking then" " Yeah, well what else is new, other then our little Tohru is living with three men, oh Tohru..." makes her fake upset look and puts an arm around her. " I can't believe you would do this to me, be with three men at once and not include me in all the fun" Then Tohru turned a crimson red and started to do her rambling till Karla put her index finger to her lips. " Now Tohru,I don't want to bring out my secret weapon...not on the first day, can't you wait to ramble till after the third or fourth day...I just don't want to shock so many people at once on the first day, and besides you know I'm only messing around" hugs Tohru's head. " Oh Tohru, your still the same little Tohru i knew before i left, still cute as ever" she smiles and it gives Tohru a warm feeling to hear Karla call her cute again, cause wheneverKarla said it, she sounded like hermom and then you know after that, Karla was just being a mom...or a sister most likely.

Then the leader of the Yuki Fan Club came up to Karla and bowed her head. " Oh Karla...I've waited two years for you to come back and now...I can bring back..." The Prince" Karla Fan Club once again, as I...president of both clubs dedicated this day as " The Prince" day" she brings out what looks to be an old gold pin with a "K" on it and pins it on her, right next to her prince yuki fan club pin. Then she salutes and leaves and Karla leans agains the wall and sighs. " Geez...and just whenI thoughtI got rid of them...they come right back from whatever rock they were under" " Well...it is your own fault for doing your little show there" said Chase. " Yes, well, even if i didn't someone knew whoI was even beforeI did that, remember...Koneko" He stood up, hating that nickname, but grinded his teeth and sat back down. " Now that's control, Hey Kyo-Kyo, maybe you should learn to control your anger like that" said Uyo. " Don't call me KyoKyo!" and it went on like that through the rest of the day.

It's only been three weeks since Karla and Chase joined their class room and already Karla has joined the Fencing club, dance club and photography and Chase has joined wrestling, kick boxing and soccer. A quarter of the girls from " The Yuki Fan Club" now follow Karla around every now and then along with almost all of the guys at school. During break, Tohru and company ran into Momiji, Hatsuharu, Ruka and a tall girl with long white hair and black highlights, silvery-blue eyes and wearing the girls uniform. " Hey you guys" said Tohru "Hey,I didn't know your cousins are in Momiji and Hatsuharu's class Karla" said Yuki. " Yes well, neither did you Yuki" said Haru. Seeing why he's annoyed, the same girl is hanging abit over him. " Kitty! i told you to behave!" said Karla " Oh KarlaI can't help that, see" Kitty smiles and right away Karla saw the signs; red lipstick her hair down instead of pulled back into a ponytail, long fingernails and...wearing her black leather boots, fishnet stockings.

" Oh No, why did this have to happen during school" said Karla. " What's going on, what's wrong" said Tohru. " Well, remember Kitty back in middle school, how she was back then and what we called that little part of her..." Tohru remembered and gasped. " But...I thought you guys had that under control!" said Tohru " So did we, butI guess after a while of seeing Haru in the same class,I guess she just couldn't help it anymore,I mean its been two years since this had happened" " Uh, not to be rude, but what is wrong with that girl?" said Yuki " Oh, that's Kitty and wellyou know how Hatsuharu has his white side and black side, well Kitty is almost the same, except she has her angel side, i.e angel Kitty and her devil side, i.e devil Kitty and right now, that's who she is...Devil Kitty" " Wait you mean she's actually a devil?" said Kyo. " No, its just a nickname, she earned that as when she turns to that side, she becomes very seductive...no man can resist, especially, well...Haru, which they were boyfriend and girlfriend once upon a time" said Karla.

During the entire time Hatsuharu is twitching from all the seduction Kitty is having on him. " Yes...though...its true...she's even...more seductive...now!" said Haru, trying so hard not to just bring her over and kiss her, like it usually worked. Then Karla walked over to the two. " Now Kitty, hold still soI can put your collar on" " Oh Karla...please, you knowI don't like those things" Karla pulled Kitty's ear over and put in a small purple looped earring in her ear and the minute that happened, Kitty limped on Haru abit worn out. " What did you just do?" said Uyo. " Oh, that's a protection seal, its a seal to keep Devil Kitty down, but its not a permanent one,I left it off this time to see how long she could last till she went into devil kitty and amazed to see her go this long. I'm gonna leave it in on her for a while, untilI know she can do it again" said Karla, then the boots on Kitty disappeared and went back to school slippers and her fishnet stockings went back to normal knee high socks, the red lipstick went away and her hair back into its ponytail. " Oh...what happened?" she looks and saw she was on Haru. " Oh Haru..." she blushes. " I turned into Devil Kitty didn't I?" " Yes Kitty, you did, but its ok, your seal is back on again" said Karla " Oh...I'm sorry Haru,I didn't know what happened,I just remember seeing you and blacking out" he sighs and smiles at her. " It's ok Kitty, your back to yourself, that's all that matters now" she blushes at his words as he smiled.

" So,I see your cousin got more seductive over the two years there in America" said Uyo. " Sadly yes, after living there for two years, a lot can change in a person" said Karla " I see, your cousins still have the strange wave signals and your is still as strong as ever" said Hana, " If there's one thing, that hasn't changed, they're still bad at their craft" Karla laughted " Either way if you want to see a real seduction, you should see when Devil Kitty and Karla dance to one country song...now what was it..." said Chase, but Karla hit him on the head. " What was that for?" " Now now Chase, if you don't want me to mention " Cat-like Style" then don't mention that song" said Karla. Chase turned red and kept quiet.

Then her cell phone goes off at that moment, wondering who would be calling her during school. She looks at the name and smiles. She answers it and smiles more. " Uh you guys will you excuse me for a second" She went into an empty classroom to talk. In the meantime Chase, Ruka, Kitty and Uyo are trying to hear what she's saying. " Uh isn't that what your doing depriving Karla her right to privacy?" said Yuki. " Yeah, so, its also our right to find out who's been calling her on her cell phone for the past few days, causing her to be overjoyed after she hangs up" said Chase. " Why, she never tells you guys?" said Kyo " Nope, there's somethings she just likes to keep to herself...this is one of them" said Kitty. Then Karla slide the door open, with a huge smile plastered on her face and as soon as she did, Uyo, Chase, Ruka and Kitty all fell down. She sighs with joy, then looks down and sighs with grief. " Will you guys stop trying to listen into my conversations...geez and this is whyI gave him my cell number instead of the house number" Then all of them looked up at her at what she just said. " Wait! its a him!" said Chase. " Who Him? Who Him?" said Ruka. " Come on who's the guy?" said Kitty" " yeah Karla, its not fair to hide it from your friends and family" said Uyo. At that moment the bell rang for class, but no one seemed to notice, they just want Karla to answer. " So...do you really want to know?" they all nodded. Then she slide past them to be in the hall as they're watching her every move. " Well...sorry can't tell you, gotta go" and she takes off just like that, before they even realized it. " Ahhh, not fair!" said Ruka "Maybe next time" said Kitty " Yes, but shouldn't we be heading to class now" said Tohru. They realized this and all went on to class.

After school as everyone walking home, Karla asked them to hold up. " What is it that you need us here for" said Chase " I need you guys to cover for me whileI do a spell" "what! right now?" said Chase " Yes right now, now I'll be hiding over behind the tree, make sure no one goes over there" Karla goes over and hides behind a tree. " Oh sure make us watch for you" said Chase. he sighed and looked, making sure that no one went by the tree and within a minute Karla came back out, but wasn't in her school girls uniform. She was wearing a white,spegettie strap shirt with red roses printed on it and a red skirt with a white belt and wearing white tennis shoes and ankle socks. Half of her hair pulled up abit and held with a bow while the rest of her hair is flowing free. They just stared at her for a moment. " Wow Karla you look pretty" said Ruka " Thank you Ruka" " Yeah what party are you going to with that on?" said Kitty " And why now did you needto wear it?" said Chase. Then a black car came up and honked for Karla. " Oh there's my ride, see you guys later, oh and if you and Lore are gonna cook, please don't burn the house down" she smiles as Chase lets out steam towards her. She waves bye and goes into the car and as the car leaves, Yuki noticed something. " That was Hatori's car...why did he need to see her for?" said Yuki. They looked at him puzzled. " Huh? Hatori? how could you tell?" said Kyo " CauseI saw his liscene plate and it was Hatori's...plusI saw him while Karla was getting in" " Ok so as strange as it is for youto know his liscene plate numbers, why would Karla go with Hatori" said Kyo. " Hari has been doing that a lot lately..." said Momiji. They looked at him, waiting for him to continue. " I mean every now and then he'll just leave for no reason, no one knows where he goes. Akito always asks him where he goes and all he ever says is that he goes to get more stuff to make him get better. I don't by it even though Akito does, since Hari only leaves when Akito is busy with something else or is asleep" said Momiji. " Yes and lately he's been smiling more, its been creeping us out abit, though when Akito comes around it goes away instantly and goes back to his serious face" said Hatsuharu.

That afternoon, while everyone is home getting dinner ready, Karla and Hatori got out of the car and just sat down in the sand with the blanket underneath with their own romantic dinner as they watch the sunset. " Oh Hatori, this is beautiful" " I thought you would like it, after a week like this,I thought you deserved to have a relaxing time on a Friday night" She smiled as she watched the sunset, but even though she was really happy at this moment, Hatori had to know. no matter how painful it was. " Karla...why did you come back?" Karla looked down at her feet and frowned a moment. " because...we couldn't find her...even as many people as there are in America, she wasn't there, that's why we came back...back to square one where we believe that she's still here somewhere in Japan" " Oh...I'm sorry Karla,I didn't mean to make you sad" She looked up at him and smiled. " Hatori you didn't make me sad, thats one thing you could never do, either way it gives me a chance to catch up on the two years that i've missed out here" " So what are you suggesting?" said Hatori " I suggestwe play catch up" said Karla with a smile played across her face. " ButI thought for the past three weeks that we've finished playing catch up" he smiled at her and came closer to her. " Nope,I say we still got about...three more weeks of catch up to do" she smiled as she leaned closer to him. " Well then...I suggest we catch up with those three weeks right here...right now" he smiled as he layed her down and kissed her passionately as the sun set and the stars came out to play.

The next morning, there at Karla's place, pacing about in the dinning room was Shigure, Lore, Ayame and Trete on one side and on the other a pacing Tohru, Chase and Kamiko, wondering where Karla and Hatori are since they never came home last night. " Oh where could she be?" said Lore " She better be alright" said Trete. " Well if she's with Hatori, then what do we have to worry about?" said Shigure. Then looks were passed on between Shigure, Lore, Ayame, Trete and Kamiko and it just made them pace more, while Tohru went onto the kitchen and cook something for breakfast and Chase sitting down, trying to keep calm with Kyo, Yuki, Ruka and Momiji sitting down. Then they heard a door open. They stayed silent as they were listening in. " Shh, Hatori, gently close the door" and he does as they sneak in, sitting their shoes down and walking in, their hair messed up, Hatori for once not wearing his tie, having his coat over Karla's shoulders as they sneak in. " You think their still asleep" he whispered. " I hope so...otherwise if their not then I'll be walking into a pit of an angry..." Then when they stepped in the door way to the dinning room, where everyone was, Karla turned red and both having sweatdrops coming off their foreheads. " Family" she finished saying.

Then Trete walked over and hugged Karla to death. " Oh Karla, why didn't you call, you know that's why we gave you a cell phone, so that we wouldn't worry" said Trete. " I did you idiot, look" points to the phone and answering machine and it showed that their was one unheard message. " wait a minute...Lore...didn't you check your machine before calling?" " OppsI guessI forgot" said Lore as they were all ready to knock her to the ground. " So Hatori, this is where you went, you gave everyone a pretty good scare, even Akito called over at my house, asking where you were,I made an excuse saying that there was an emergency and thatyou stayed over night to make sure that everything was ok" said Shigure. " Thanks Shigure,I guess you can be useful after all" said Hatori. " Well gee, thanks...hey wait a minute, what's with the different tune on you, you seem different" Shigure looked over them both and and gasped. " Oh Hatori,I should of known, the signs were all over you two...the messed up hair, the wrinkled clothes, your jacket on her, the pleased smile on your face, the glow you two just happen to have and the most important one of all...your tie is missing Hatori" then Lore gasped and held Shigure's hand. " Shigure, you couldn't possibly be suggesting..." said Lore " You say whatever your thinking andI will tell Lore every little thing you've done from four years old up to yesterday morning" said Hatori as it fell silent. " I better get going Karla before Akito has a cow" " good then maybe you could give me, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru and Momiji a ride home" said Shigure " Yes, yes, just be ready to go" Karla went onto walk Hatori to the door as they were getting reayd to leave, but before walking out of thedinning room, they just had to listen in. " Last night, was the best night of my life" said Karla " AndI promise you, you'll have more where it comes from" he smiled at her aas he caressed her cheek " I love you Karla" " I love you too Hatori" then they kissed and Lore, Shigure, Ayame, Trete and even Tohru was crying for joy, it was that beautiful to them. When they parted, she opened the door and walked him out to the car, but before they went on down any further, Hatori called out. " If your done eavesdropping on us, then get your shoes on and get out of here" They turned red as Shigure and them were doing as told and came on out to the car and left as Karla waved them goodbye and went on inside to shower.

Its been two months since then and it was time for the end of the year dance, and like all dances, must have their prince and princess of the dance. At the meeting, Yuki first made the dance first priority of the meeting. " Ok, just to get it out of the way, as for the dance, we've already got everything ready, we just need to do the last minute voting of our prince and princess of the night, so everyone go ahead and vote, for prince; its between Susaki, Don and...me.( i couldn't remember anyother names from the manga so i made a couple of them up, so just to let you know)and between the princesses, its between Karla, Tohru and the president of the Yuki Fan Club" (sorry, can't remember her name). They all went to vote and announced that it would be told on the night of the dance.

As Yuki was walking home, he couldn't figure out something. " If Karla didn't put her name in to be princess at the dance, then i wonder who? it just doesn't make sense. Maybe when i head over there today to get Tohru, maybe I'll ask her if she asked anyone to put her name in for her. When he got there, Lore told him that Tohru was in Karla's room with her. When he got there, there was a sleeping Tohru and Karla. He smiled and chuckled to himself. He went over and gently woke Tohru up, which woke Karla up. " I'm sorry Karla,I didn't mean to wake you up" "its ok Yuki, i was gonna wake up anyway, so you came to walk Tohru home, well thats a nice thing to do, after all you never know what can happen when walking home alone" said Karla as she sneezed. " Well Karla,I hope you feel better and if you don't show up tomorrow, I'll bring you your homework" " Thanks Tohru" then she sneezes again. " Oh Karla,I know you've been sick lately, but by any chance did you ask anyone to put your name in to be nominated as princess of the dance?" She looked at him confused for a second. " No,I ask Uyo to put in Tohru's name, but noI didn't ask anyone to put my name in, even ifI did..." and she sneezes again. " I would of asked to have it be in for prince of the dance, not princess...that's not my nickname, that's Tohru's, that's whyI put hers in, cause she is "the princess" and thats the way it should be" said Karl as she gave a weak smile and Tohru turned red.

As They left, Kamiko came in to check on Karla. " So what will you do if you won?" " easy...I'd give it to the person who truelly deserves it" "you mean if Yuki is prince then the person you'd give it to is Tohru?" " Yes since it does say in the rules that if the princess doesn't feel qualified, then she can give it to any other girl that was nominated that she chooses" " are you ever done being a match maker?" " Hey...Yuki loves Tohru and Tohru loves Yuki, they just need to let each other know that, and what a better way to do that then have them become prince and princess of the dance" " Yeah, whatever you say...Love Kall" " Hey, don't call me that, that's was only whenI was on the radio as the love doctor back in america" " So? what's the difference, your still the same love doctor back in America as you are here" " YeahI know that, but everyone else doesn't know that" " Why? are you ashamed of what you did back in America? " " Not as ashamed as it being...well not exactly what you want to hear your friend say while they were gone" " Well Karla you can't change the past, so if they ask, just tell them the truth" " Yes, that is if they ask" " That's whatI said, didn't I?" Karla smiled at Kamiko. She had her moments of being a real pain in the ass, but even Kamiko has her little secrets that she doesn't want to expose right away, so she understands what Karla is feeling. " Well Karla, for your sake and for Yuki and Tohru's,I hope your plan works" " Same here Kami...same here" she smiled as Kamiko packed her doctors supplies back in. " Alright Karla, here take your medicine" hands it to Karla and she downs it with water. " Well you seem to be ok, all except for that fever and sneezing, if it doesn't go away by tomorrow, your staying home again" she couldn't argue, as much as she wanted to, because the pill started taking effect and knocked her back into sleep and all Kamiko did was close the door and left her to sleep.

* * *

Ok you guys, sorry to leave it like this, but i ran out of ideas so i'll leave this chapter like this, so...review, i need atleast one review so i can move on, so please, review! 


	7. Chapter 7 Dreams and Dresses

**Chapter 7**

Ok, again...I do not own fruits basket,I own the Tzusaki family, so if ya wanna borrow them, ask. Oh this **might** be the chapter of the climax with Yuki and Tohru, so be reading.

**Yuki: **Climax?

**Katt: **Yes Yuki,I have something very special in mind, it's either in this chapter or the next

**Kyo: **Now I'm afraid

**Katt: **it's nothing bad, its actually really sweet and plus...I have a real twist on it

**Karla: **Oh! Oh, tell me, tell me Katt!

**Kyo: **Oh please (sounding irritated)

**Katt: **Ok!

**Yuki and Kyo: **What? ( Katt whispers it into Karla's hear and they both giggle as they look at the two boys)

**Karla: **That's perfect Katt, oh man, no one will expect that one

**Katt: **well...maybe most of the readers will, but they won't

**Kyo:** what the hell, why will you tell her if you won't tell us?

**Katt: **cause she's one of **my **characters, but i will give you a clue, someone will be asking a **certain** someone out to a **certain** dance and that same person will be getting the **one** thing he or she has always wanted

**Kyo:** how the hell is that suppose to help us!

**Katt: **You'll see in a minute, oh an beforeI forget **warning:** **there will be a yaoi moment in this chapter, be warned.**

**Kyo:** Yaoi, who!

**Katt: **smirks you'll see, now...on with the show!

* * *

A couple days later, Karla was finally able to leave the house, too bad she had to miss another day of school, because Kamiko became concerned about her having "a bun in the oven" or not, since Karla got sick that morning. Kamiko though did decide to let her go finally and she when onto meet up with Tohru and the others.

" Hey Karla" waved Tohru. " How are you feeling now?" " I'm okI guess,I would of came, but Kamiko had second thoughts about something and wanted to check to see ifI was ok" " Well that's good" said Tohru. " Oh by the way, when do the dance tickets go on sale?" said Karla. " They go on this coming Tuesday" said Yuki. " good that gives _us_ plenty of time" " For what?" said Tohru. " Can't say, its a surprise, just know Yuki and Kyo...your little flower isn't going to be coming home this entire weekend, in fact...you won't see her till Monday morning" said Karla, grabbing Tohru's wrist and pulls her along as Tohru, trys to explain that she couldn't possibly do that. " Oh Tohru...Tohru...don't worry...Hey Uyo...Hana" she saw them as they were leaving and called them over. " Hey girl, how ya feeling?" said Uyo. " I'm doing ok, say do you and Hana wanna stay over for the weekend with me and Tohru, it'll be fun" and she put on her "I have an idea" smile on her face and just like Uyo, she loved it when Karla had an idea. " Of course Karla, its been a long time since we've stayed over" said Uyo. " Will there be snacks?" " Of course Hana,I just need to go buy some more, just to be safe...you know how my sister is if she's there with my cousin...they'll eat all the snacks" " True true...well then alright, we just need to stop by and get some clothes" said Uyo. " Oh Uyo, and you thoughtI couldn't remember your guys outfit sizes, there's clothes for you guys over at my place" " Oh Karla, you didn't have to" said Tohru " Your too good to us Karla" said Hana " Nah, what friends are for, so boys are you gonna let your precious little flower go for an entire weekend or not?" " I don't see why not, you have a good time Miss Honda" said Yuki. " yeah, yeah whatever" said Kyo. " Oh and girls, are you planning on going to the dance?" " Yeah, why?" said Uyo " Easy, don't get anything for the dance, including the tickets, I'll do it all myself" " Oh no Karla,I couldn't possibly ask you to do that" said Tohru. " Why would you do that Miss Tzusaki?" said Yuki. " Ok one...just call me Karla, Miss Tzusaki is what they call me in a buisness meeting, I'm not at a buisness, I'm with my friends, so please call me Karla and two..." she steps right up to Yuki and whispers. " I'm doing it for my friends...especially for Tohru." She walks back over to the girls and pulls them along. " bye boys, see ya Monday!" And they went onto Karla's place for the weekend along with Chase, Ruka and Kitty walking with them as Kyo and Yuki walk on home.

After two hours they finally made it to Karla's place with bags of snacks. When they got inside and everything put away, Trete came out with Lore from her study. Karla put on her best smile for her sister, since she is doing her a favor. " Oh glad your back Karla" said Trete " Yeah, glad your here, ok girls here's my surprise, I've asked Trete if she could make you guys your dance dresses" " Oh Karla you shouldn't have" said Hana. " Hey, wait a minute, what about you Karla?" " Oh don't worry she's still letting me make her a dress, she just has an extra outfit for something." said Trete. They looked at her confused till Karla spoke up. " Its a surprise for everyone at the dance". They were still confused, but lets it go anyway. " Ok girls tonightI just need your sizes and tomorrow we go pick out the colors and materials, oh and...I hope you don't mind,I asked for some help on this one" Karla sighed, knowing who she asked before even saying it. " As long as Ayame swore that he wouldn't tell anyone about this, then yes, its fine" Trete squealed with excitement and hugged Karla. " Oh thank you! and now thatI think about it, Ayame said we could use his shop tomorrow and his materials, so it'll be fun" " That's fine Trete, it just means that we don't have to go around to every sewing store, trying to find material and such" " So here, lets figure out the sizes now and you girls can go have your fun, oh but Karla, don't forget to ask..." Trete winks at Karla and she remembers. " Ok Uyo your first" said Trete as Uyo goes over to be measure and during the time Karla pulls Tohru over to ask her something in private.

"Me!" " Yes you Tohru" " But, why me?" " Why not?" "But...I've...never done...anything like that" " I'll teach you, come on...it'll be fun" " Well, are you sure?" " trust me, you'll do fine, look I'll show how its done tonight, after everyone goes to bed" " Well, Ok" Karla smiles as she puts an arm around her as they walk in just as Trete finished Hana. " Ok Tohru your the last one" She went on over to Trete, Karla went on over to Hana and Uyo. " I can't believe your doing all this Karla" said Uyo. " Yes, well have to do something for you in return Karla" said Hana. " Oh don't worry about it, what are friends for" she smiles as Trete finishes getting the last measurement. " There, nowI just to figure out the three best colors on you girls and tomorrow we can work from there...Karla your good at what looks good on a person, you help me with this" " Fine, hmm,I say Uyo would look good, well all three of them would either look good in black or white, but Uyo would look good in either a dark blue, a light yellow or a red. Hana...black, purple or a silverish grey and Tohru...pink, white or red" " YesI agree with those color choices, now as for your...its white or silvery-white or silvery-purple, you know to compliment your eyes and hair" " Oh joy, but ok you call those numbers and colors in and I'll see you later sis" " Oh Karla..." hugging her. " Oh I'm so glad that after all this time, we're finally getting along" " Yes...as well as expected between two sibblings" " oh, it makes me so happy, here I'll go make that call and then I'll take all you girls out for dinner, my treat"

Then Lore came in and behind Trete with the look of hope in her eyes " Me too Trete?" " yes...you too and Chase as well" Then a young male with flowing silver-white hair comes up behind her. " Oh Trete, after all this time and you still don't invite me to dine with you" She squealed out of being surprised by him. " He came to surprise you Trete" said Lore. " Yes with a dozen of white roses" said Ayame. She held them close and breathed in the scent of freshly picked roses. " Oh Ayame, thank you and yes you can come too". She went onto put the roses away and went onto drag Chase down and all went out for dinner that night.

That night after everyone went to bed at the Sohma house, something happened...

Yuki was walking down the hall to a room, with nothing on, but his pajama pants. He opens the door and see's Kyo sitting up, him too only wearing his pajamas. They both looked smirked towards one another.

" So...are you going to gawk at me all day or doI have to flash alittle before I'm allowed in" said Yuki " Oh Yuki...you know your allowed anytime you want, but..." he stands up and walks over to Yuki. " I shouldn't have to ask you to come in, you can just come in whenever you want Yuki" said Kyo in a tender voice as he brushes away a few strands of Yuki's hair. Then Yuki takes Kyo's hand gently and nipped at his fingers abit, causing Kyo to give a slight moan. Yuki lead Kyo to the bed and had him lay down, with Yuki on top. At first it was just small, like nibbling on the ears, nipping at Kyo's neck, stroking his chest. Then with passion and lust, they kissed, tongues tied to each other within the kiss, Yuki stroking Kyo's manhood as Kyo does the same, both moaning and groaning. Then Yuki turns Kyo to his back and takes off Kyo's pants and underwear and his own. " Oh Yuki...please...be gental" Yuki smiled and whispered in Kyo's ear. " That's what lubricant is for" he smired the liquid on him and gentlly pushed it into Kyo, hearing the sweet moan coming from Kyo and continusly does it, going harder with each push, hearing Kyo cry louder and louder for more, causing Yuki to go harder and faster, till Yuki just exploded into Kyo, his warmth flowing down Kyo's thighs and legs. Then he turns Kyo to his back and starts stroking his manhood, hearing Kyo moan more and continues till Kyo too just exploded with warmth.

" There, doesn't that feel better...my riceball" said Yuki as he collasp onto Kyo. " Yes...it did...my flower" and in an instant flashes of Tohru and her with her friends starting flashing before their eyes and then they both woke up with a scream.

It was Saturday morning and lucky for them, Shigure wasn't awake, as far as they could tell. Both of them awake and pale from last nights dream and lucky for both of them, they were in their own bedrooms. " Some nightmare, but why? why wouldI have a dream about that...and with that cat" said Yuki. " Damn nightmare, why didI have to have it...and about that damn rat and...why does my hand feel sticky, gross" said Kyo. " Hmm, why does it feel stick and..." they both smelt their hand and said "why does it smeel like my...own fluid" said both Kyo and Yuki.

That same morning, over at the Tzusaki house, Lore got a phone call, no one could hear what she was talking about, but she sure was laughing a lot. " Oh good, I'm glad it worked, well thanks for calling and telling me Shigure, talk to you later...huh? yes I'll probably do another one kind of like it, yes yes I'll talk to youlater then, bye" said Lore has she hung up and came into the living room laughing as Karla, Tohru, Uyo and Hana were watching tv.

" So what was so funny Lore?" said Karla. " Oh nothing, just seeing how my spells are coming out" said Lore with a huge smile on her face as she trys to hold back a giggle. " What...did you do Lore?" said Karla. " Oh don't get your tail in a twitch, it's harmless fun, just a little humor on my part" " Usually it comes back as sick humor" " Oh don't worry Karla, look as soon as Monday comes I'll let you know, in the meantime, I'm going to be going out for a while" " Where ya going Lore?" " Just out to get some inspiration, I'll be back by dinner".

In the meantime, Kyo, Yuki hadn't said a word to each other the entire morning, but during Lunch, Shigure decided to give it a try. " Oh...another take out today...oh my poor wife, why did you have to have been taken away by your mistress" both Kyo and Yuki hit Shigure on the head. " She's **not** your wife!" said Kyo. " And she **doesn't **have a mistress!" said Yuki. "Well I'm glad to hear your guys talking again, its no fun when you two are silent and anyway why were you two silent anyway?" " I was just thinking" they both answered at the same time, which kind of freaked them out abit. " Oh, about what?" " A dream" again Kyo and Yuki said it at the same time, which now started to freak them out. " Well then...it's a good think I've asked someone to come over, she can help you two out with that" They looked at him blankly, wondering who till the door bell rang. " Ah, there she is" he gets up and answers it. He walks the woman in and it was Lore. " Hey boys" " Her, didn't you two have enough fun the last time you two saw each other, which was what only two days ago" said Kyo. " Oh you boys are just upset because of that dream you two had" said Shigure" A dream? well boys if you want I can help you two out" said Lore. " Oh...how?" said Kyo. " I'm a dream reader, its part of having a dog as the firmiler and being a psycic and a witch" said Lore. " Really, well what does a dream reader do?" " easy all you do is tell me your dream andI desipher them, it's like just reading one of those dream books, exceptI can go deeply into the dream and subconcious and find out its true meaning behind it" " Yes, she's quiet good at it, actually it's how she found out that I love her" said Shigure " So what do you say, it won't hurt to just try it" said Lore. " I'll go, I...would like to know whyI would have such a dream like this" said Yuki. He stood up and she had him come with her to Shigure's study. " Just give us twenty minutes and then if you want to KyoI can help you too" he just nodded as her and Yuki went on in and closed the door.

" Now Yuki..." putting two pillows to sit on in the middle of the room. " Go ahead and sit down" they sit down and Lore brought out an old looking scroll from her purse that she had with her and her feather tipped pen and ink. She tossed the scroll up in the air and said something in what sounded like Celtic and Japanese together and then the scroll was floating by Lore and opened itself up and did the same thing to the pen and it floated to the scroll, ready to draw, then the same think with the ink, except it just floated so that the pen can refill itself if needed to. Yuki was stunned and amazed, never seeing anything like this happen, except on tv or on a movie. " Oh, don't mind that, usually I ask my clients to close their eyes to they don't see this, but since you already know the truth, I don't have to hide it. Now tell me what happened in your dream" Yuki looked down, not really wanting to tell everything that happened, but Lore smiled and lifted his head so they were in eye contact. " It's ok, Usually my clients don't like to give great detail in their dreams because then they feel like as if their reliving it again, so you don't have to go into great detail, just give me a rough draft of it andI can figure the rest out, ok?" he nodded and went onto telling her what happened in the dream.

In that time, Trete, Karla, Tohru, Uyo and Hana went over to Ayame's store, which he seemed to have closed it so they could have the store all to themselves. They walked in and called out for Ayame, but no answer. They went to the back and saw Ayame and Mine talking about the materials, till Trete interrupted. " Oh Trete,I didn't hear you come in, Mine...this is Trete, my inspirtation for all that is beautiful and for fantasy" " Oh Ayame you give me way too much credit, but hi Mine" " Hi Trete, ohI see Tohru is with you" " Oh yes and so is my cousin; Karla and their friends Uyo and Hana." " hey Tohru, how do you know them?" said Uyo. " Oh, um..." " We met whenI came over to see my little brother Yuki" said Ayame. Both Uyo and Hana gasped. They never knew that Yuki had any siblings, little known an older brother. " So anyway, lets get them started, now I've picked three different materials for all the colors; satin, silk and cotton. Now from whatI can tell, i can a either a cotton or a satin for Tohru in either red or pink, Uyo a satin in either a yellow or red and Hana a cotton in either purple or greyish silver" said Ayame. Karla smacked her forehead. " Um...Ayame, as nice as those would be...but you got to think of their personality too, not just what looks good on them and also think of their body structure, or have you forgotten that" said Karla. " Sorry, I've had a lot on my mind, so what do you think then Karla?" " I think a silk white on Tohru, causethen it'llgoalong her curves very nicely and..strapless, no straps at all and a slit on the side, that way it'll show her collar bone very nicely and her legs as well, plus she'll have a little room to dance in it as well" said Karla. " Really? wellI guess you've already thought up what would look on the girls then" said Ayame. " Yes, while you showed us the material and the colors" said Karla. " Ok so what about Uyo and Hana?" said Mine. " Well Uyo,I say silk again and no, not yellow, not that yellow anyway...the dark blue and have red butterflies on it and have it have straps, but also have straps criss-cross on the back to tie her dress on, instead of a zipper like Tohru will have and also have a slit and Hana...black silk, straps half way coming down, have it be button up on the back and a slit...a small one" " Those sound perfect" said Ayame. " Good thing I wrote down everything she described" said Mine. " Yes now, Uyo lets get yours first, it'll be about three hours, so I'll get started on Uyo." said Ayame. " Tohru I can get you started" said Mine. " Here Hana, we can get you started as well" said Trete. " But what about Karla?" said Tohru. " That's ok, I'm going to go pick up somethings and be right back". Karla picked up her purse and went on out as the three girls were getting their dresses made.

In that time, Yuki finished telling Lore his dream. " Ok Yuki,I see, now before you close your eyes,I want you to think of what I'm going to tell you and answer my question...Now usually when people dream of such and is something they would never do, its usually because behind its something they wish to do but doesn't have either the nerve to say or thinks it'd be rude and...before you even ask, in people's dream if its towards someone you hate, its means that the one thing you wish to say or do is really the one person you love, now close your eyes and listen closely." he closed his eyes and listened. " If that's the case then what is your wish? who is it that you love so much that you would want the world to know" he thought and he knew...he knew who he wanted to be with, to marry, to make love with...the only person in his heart and as he thought her pen started drawing what he was thinking and showed it like a comic, one panel shows him with her; holding hands, the next shows him marrying her at a church, the next showing them after making love; asleep in bed. Then the pen stopped and signed it by Lore and floated down to the ground gently with the ink as well. " Ok Yuki, now turn your head to your left and open your eyes" He did what she said and when he opened his eyes he gasped at the drawings, it was accurate, more then that it was exactly how he would daydream them together in life, it was amazing how she could of gotten all of this from his dream. " So Yuki, was my pen correct?" " Huh? oh...yes..it was, but how?" " I told you Yuki, I'm a dream reader and even though with some dreams it means what it means, but in some cases, it means the opposite and thats what your dream gave off to me, its meaning being the opposite of the dream" " But why?" " who knows, dreams are a fickle thing, we don't really know where they come from and why we have them, but just like we can't explain why we have dreams, we can't explain why there are a rare amount of people who can predict in there sleep" " There's such thing as a..." said Yuki but was cut off. " A dream predictor, yes, they're as real as dream readers...Karla just happens to be a dream predictor, that's why she does her best to make it come true if it's a good one or avoid it as best as she can if its a bad thing and she sacrificies, that's her curse...to know something in her sleep, wake up and having to figure out how to either make it come true or not, it's stress, but she hides it inthat smile of hers. She carries the weight of the future in her hands along with this family of ours, you could say that she is our god of the family, like Akito is god in your family, that's why..."

She looked down with sad eyes, something you don't really see in this family unless it's really important and before she could finish, Shigure slid the door open with Kyo behind her. " Akito wanted her so badly" said Shigure." Both Yuki and Kyo looked at him confused. They went in and sat down. " Akito...was in...love with her" said Shigure. " In love?" said Yuki. " I didn't think that bastard could love anyone" said Kyo " Sadly it's true, and he still loves her, even after what happened" said Shigure. " What did happen?" said Yuki. " Yeah, I mean when Yuki asked her if she was friend with him, she freaked out" said Kyo. " Because they used to be friends, but that's all Karla ever saw in him" said Lore. " You would think he'd be grateful just for that, but no...over the time he started having feelings for her other then just friends, he loved her, but obviously she fell in love with Hatori and were secretly together, but it went bad when Akito asked her to come over one day. I was listening to their conversation in the mean time whenI was asked by Lore here to keep an eye out for Karla. It didn't turn out as well as we would of hoped. He told her that he loved her and wanted her to be his, but all she did was simply told him the truth; she told him that she just didn't think of him that way and that she was in love with someone else. He got furious. He grabbed a vase and threw it at her head. The pieces of it shattered on her and cut her forehead up and knocked her out for a minute or two. I ran in and stopped Akito from attackingher againwhile Hatori rushed in and picked her up and ran off with her as Akito was screaming for him to bring her back. After he calmed down and Hatori got Karla away from there I let go of him and went back home, after that...I don't know, that's all in Lore's department" said Shigure. " I didn't expect Karla to have been hurt like that. I let him carry Karla to her room and doctor that wound on her better,I left them alone in the room...well sort of,I listened in and heard Karla wake up. I heard Hatori tell her he was sorry, that he shouldn't of left her alone in there, she said... it's ok, it was her choice to go in there alone...that she knew something was going to happen, he offered to erase that part of her memory away, so she wasn't in pain, but she said no, that if she didn't remember this, she would be missing a part of her, that everyday is another part of her life and she doesn't want to miss one part of her life...ever, but even so, the real reason why we left in the first place...other then to find what we need to break this curse, it's just so Akito can stop taunting Karla, that was our families main reason" " So then...why did you come back?" said Yuki. " Its because of Karla, she said that if we don't go back now, then she'll never be able to really move on if she knows that she ran away from the fight instead of staying for the fight" said Lore

" She really is a brave girl" said Shigure. " Yes, but when the day comes when she faces Akito face to face again, what will she do?" saidYuki " I'm not sure, but I don't think it'll be good" said Lore.

At that time Karla comes with bags of who-knows-what with her when Trete, Mine and Ayame finished the girls dresses. " So...are they done?" said Karla " Girl, they've been done, you've taken longer then we said it would take, what took you so long?" said Trete. " Somethings were harder to find then others" " Well either way we're done, here let us show you, come out Uyo you first" said Ayame. She stepped out and to the exact specifications that Karla said, it was a dark blue silk dress with the straps and the slit on the side and along on the bottom was the red butterflies fluttering along the dress. " It looks perfect on you Uyo" said Karla. " You think? it looks kind of girlish on me" said Uyo. " It looks great, you'll get all the guys dropping dead over you" said Karla. " Ok Hana come on out" said Trete. And again to the exact specifications, the dress...black silk with a small slit and the straps hanging over the shoulder. " Wow Hana! you look great!" said Uyo. " Thank you Uyo, you look marvelous yourself Uyo." said Hana. " YesI agree, it looks great on you Hana" said Karla. " And now, the last one...Tohru come out." said Mine and when Tohru came out, it was more then perfect for Tohru. It was a strapless white silk dress, a red butterfly and a pink butterfly was on the bottom of the dress, slit on the side that went as far as past her knee and on the back it was the strap like string that was tied onto the back of the dress to stay on. It was more then perfect, it was Tohru. " Oh wow, this one takes the cake in dresses Mine, outstanding" said Karla. " Yay! a compliment, oh thank you!" said Mine. " Oh yes Mine, you've outdone yourself this time...masterpiece" said Ayame. " Yay! another compliment, thank you!" said Mine " Oh Karla...I don't deserve this dress, its too perfect for such a plain riceball like me" said Tohru. " Now Tohru...don't say things like that, you deserve this dress more then anything and more, your such a good person Tohru, come on, even your mother would want you to have this, after everything you've been through, even she agrees" Karla smiled at Tohru and Tohru had a huge smile on her face. Karla smiled and nodded. " Ok girls go on and get dress so we can go back" said Trete.

As the girls went back to get their clothes on and put the dresses in the boxes that Ayame had for them to put in, Ayame pulled Trete over for a second. " Say Trete, what just happened?" " Oh...Karla was just telling Tohru what Tohru's mom asked her to say" Ayame looked at her confused. " OhI guessI never explained...Karla can talk to the dead" " Are you serious?" " Yes, well actually she can talk to spirits that have already passed away and went to heavon,I guess you can say she can talk to angels and spirits, don't know how, she just developed that over the past year" " really, butI thought her only power was that dream prediction and psycic stuff" " Well by surprise that comes from the part of the dog firmiler, the talking to angels comes from the cat part of her, strange isn't it, but makes sense since Chase can see and talk to the dead; spirits who hasn't moved onto heavon or hell yet, who still has unfinished buisness here" " And so your saying that she's still developing powers?" " Yes, we don't know what will be next, but we'll find out soon enough" The girls return from the dressing rooms with their boxes and walks on out, heading home.

In the mean time, Lore finally finishes with Kyo's dream and finds something very interesting. "Hmm, well Kyo it's obvious now why you had your dream" " yeah, then what is it?" " remember thatI said dreams can have opposite meanings" "yeah..so?" " so...take a look at the scroll" he looks at it and gasps. It was like a comic, in one panel it was him and Tohru holding hands, second one getting married in a church and third one was one of them in bed sleeping after they made love. " But how?" " Just likeI told Yuki when his results came up, I'm a dream reader, that's all I am, nowI suggest that you save that scroll, you never know what might happen" she looks at the time and stands up. " Well it's time for me to head on home" said Lore as she opens the sliding door to let them out. She arrives to the living room and bows to them. " Thank you Shigure for having me over, too bad we didn't get time to chat, I hope I was some help to you two" " Yes, thank you Miss Tzusaki" said Yuki. " Oh please...just call me Lore...Miss Tzusaki is strictly for buisness talk, we'll boys I'll see you later" she puts on her shoes and starts walking out the door. " Call me when you get home, so I know your safe" said Shigure. " I will, bye" she closes the door and leaves. He sighs and moans and groans, but looks up at the two boys thinking. " Well Yuki...Kyo...was Lore's wisdom any help to you boys?" " Yes she was, but what I don't get is..." said Yuki before he got interrupted. " Why does she have that ability and what seems like no one else in the family does? well it's because each firmiler has their own special ability that the other just can't imitate, hers is the dog who is a dream reader and since no one's firmiler is mainly the dog, she's the only one with that ability, what makes Karla acceptable to the rule even close to it is because the dog firmiler is one of the five firmilers she has, so her ability is somewhat to that level. That's why she's a dream predictor". Then Lore came back in, forgetting her purse.

" Dream predictor?" said Yuki. " What the hell is that?" said Kyo. " it's when someone...like Karla can predict the future litterally in their sleep" said Lore. She came and sat down. " and usually those who can do that either only tell about it or say nothing, it's rare for any of them to do something about it, and that's what Karla does, she trys to either to make it come true or avoid making it come true, especially when it involves her friends, that's the one thing about her that makes even us cousins proud...she does everything in her own power, not magic, but her own will power to help others before helping herself, of course a couple of our cousins doesn't understand that about her and once in a while asks why, why does she do that? and all of us say the same thing...she does it...because she wants to, yup she's a good friend alright, you don't even need to ask if your short on money, need help with repairs on a car or a house or if you need clothes or food, she'll even take off her own shoes if you need a pair to walk home in, that's the type of person she is, a person we need more in this world...just like Tohru, haven't you noticed, I mean you've had to ask youself before...why are they friends, they seem so different, amI right?" said Lore. But the boys stayed silent.

" Well as it is to be true that they are different, they are very much the same, they both smile at the face of difficulty and stress, they both help others before themselves, they give their hearts out to those that they care about, Karla especially gives her heart out to Tohru, after what happened to her mom, you see Karla already knew back about a year ago that she died, when she found out lucky for us there was no school that day, you see that's one other thing she's developed over the time...she can talk to angels and spirits and she talked to Kyoko; Tohru's mom. When Karla told us, she cried, it broke her heart just as well as mine, Trete, Kamiko, Chase and Karla's and Trete's mom; they were the best of friends, she was part of Kyoko's gang, but never told anyone else but family. Kyoko was the Red Butterfly for her speed; she went so fast that when you saw her tail lights they looked like two red butterflies and Karla's and Trete's mom was called the Blue Dragonfly, because at night, you couldn't see her...all you could see is the blue color on her bike and the Dragonsflies she imprinted onto her bike and helmet and that's what she was called. It was amazing to seem them ride together, she was just as fast as Kyoko on her bike, butI guess then, it made perfect since for The Red Butterfly to be friend with The Blue Dragonfly, that's what broke our mothers heart so much...they were best friends from way back then, she was their for Kyoko's wedding; she was the maid of honor. Karla's mom never really got over the loss, even worse not being there when it happened, that's the reason Karla's mom agreed for only us cousins and Trete to come back to Tokyo, because...she doesn't want Karla to go over the same grief she's going through, she did ask that sometime that she go visit Kyoko and tell her that she's sorry for not being there when she needed it" she started to cry alittle herself. " Sorry, I shouldn't be crying, Kyoko hated it when I started to cry, she wouldn't want that, she would want us to celebrate her life" said Lore. Yuki and Kyo listened and started to think. _" Wow, Karla does so much, her and Tohru really are alike, so much even their mothers were best friends" _thought Yuki. _" You wouldn't think that all of that was going on inside of her, she smiles so much...just like Tohru,I guess that's why Karla is her best friend" _thought Kyo. _" It's because...they can understand each other the best" _thought Yuki. Then Lore looked up at the time. She grabs her purse from where she left it. " Ok nowI have my purse andI better get going and yes Shigure I will call when I get home" he sighs with relief as Lore leaves. " So boys did you learn anything today?" said Shigure. The boys stayed silent, but in thought, they knew...they learned a lot about...Karla and alittle more about Tohru, about why she's the way she is, even though its mainly because of her mother, but...Karla helped along the way of being better people.

As they thought of this while getting ready for dinner, Karla and everyone got home home and started their own dinner as Lore was walking home with a satisfied smile on her face. " Hmm seems like there's going to be a lot of dreaming tonight...I can feel it" said Lore as she smiles and giggles to herself as she walks inside the house, smelling the food coming from the living room and sitting down to eat dinner with her family and friends and thought. _" To be a family, a family where no matter who comes in, always has a plate set and ready for you...my family, even though cursed, I'm grateful...to have my family and I think those boys realize now that Tohru is as much as family to us as she is to them...and more" _Karla couldn't help but wonder what was on Lore's mind. " Hey Lore, what's going through your mind?" said Karla. " Huh?...oh nothing" " Yeah right, I bet all her thoughts are on Shigure, that's where you went, you went to see Shigure and played, tisk tisk...You naughty little girl" said Trete. " Hey!" and she puts Trete in a headlock and mess around abit before Karla broke it up. " Ok children if you don't sit down, you'll get no dessert" " Oh...but mommy!" said Trete and Lore. " Just sit down!" they laughed about it for a while and as Karla sat down she had one last thought before finishing her dinner. _" Too bad it can't be like this everyday, but sooner or later I'll have to give my Tohru back to those boys and Hana and Uyo as well and the craziness like always will continue on here, but atleast...I know I'm giving Tohru back to a good guy and a guy in love" _she smiles at that thought and went onto eat.

* * *

Ok, sorry,I was wrong it'll probably be the next chapter...or the next,I didn't expect to go this long into it, so oh and also...um the next chapter might take me alittle longer this time...but don't worry...as soon as Kyo and Yuki calm down I'll be able to write again. hiding underneath her desk.

**Kyo:** Dammit, where is she!

**Yuki: **If I knew that, then I wouldn't be looking for her stupid cat

**Kyo: **What did you say! Then out of nowhere Katt lunges at both of them and hugs them, turning them into animals and jumps onto her desk You, whyI outta...wait till get my claws on you

**Katt: **Oh wait...I thinkI've heard this one before...

**Yuki:** Katt...why would you do this to us, in both the story and turn us into animals?

**Katt: **because one...ifI didn't turn you into animals then you wouldn't have listened...especially Kyo and two...well it was just for humor and for all those yaoi fans who loves seeing you two pair up and think of it this way...atleast it was a dream...I could of made it real (both of them stayed silent for a moment) after allI am the write of this fanfic, for all you known,I could of put you guys in a threesome with Tohru, butI won't

**Kyo and Yuki:** Thank god for that

**Yuki:** OkI see what you mean, thank you for only having it as a dream

**Kyo:** yeah yeah, thanks

**Katt:** ok, well then good night everyone.


	8. Chapter 8 Love Blooms, Dreams come true

**Chapter 8**

Ok, I'm back and in one piece, so just to get it out of the way, No I do not own Fruits Basket, but I do own the Tzusaki family, so if you want to borrow them, you must ask first and I know I said this might be the last chapter, but now I'm not so sure...ok well actuallyI think I am pretty sure that this is it, so in case it is...there shall be a major twist when the dance arrives...ok actually there will be a few twists in it.

**Kyo: **Oh?...and what are these twists?

**Uyo:** She can't tell you, she's the writer, though sometime i don't think she knows what she's going to do

**Katt:** Oh Uyo...I only know what I'm writing half the time...the other half comes as I write

**Kyo:** What, you mean you don't think it completely through, you just go on a whim!"

**Katt: **Yeah, pretty much, but its more fun that way, if I thought it all the way through then this would of been done days ago and what fun would that be

**Kyo:** Your starting to be a pain in my ass Katt!

**Kisa: **Oh Chase, you shouldn't say things like that to Katt, she trys real hard to keep this going as smoothly as she can

**Katt:** Kisa! (runs over and hugs her) oh your soooooo cute! (has a huge grin) I love you!

**Kyo: **Gee you think she does?  
**Shigure:** Well if she's like Tohru...then yes

**Yuki:** hmm, say Katt.

**Katt: **Hmm?

**Yuki:** I was just curious, you're characters, are they from anything that your working on?

**Katt:** Uh, actually they are, they are **my** characters from a story I'm writing, why you ask?

**Yuki: **then i take it, each of them are based abit on people you know

**Katt: **Yes

**Yuki: **So...who's Karla based off of? (during the time, Kyo had the answer to that)

**Kyo: **You! (points to Katt as they look at him confused) I can't believe you have Karla based on... ( and magically duck tape got stuck on his mouth and can't seem to get it off)

**Katt:** Anyway, we better get started, oh and real quick, no i do not own the song, but i like it so hope you enjoy it and on with the show!

* * *

Finally Monday came. Tohru, Karla, Uyo, Hana, Chase, Kitty and Ruka left home early to get to school, with Karla, Hana, Uyo and Tohru with smiles on their faces because early that morning, Karla did their hair and make-up abit for pre-dance week. Karla put Uyo's hair up in a clip and have the rest of the hair hanging like a ponytail curled, with a light shade blue for eyeshadow and peach color lipstick on. Karla braided Hana's hair back with a purple bow holding it in, a light purple for eye shadow and a plum colored lipstick. They both looked great, but how Karla did Tohru was amazing. She did this the night before...putting highlights in her hair so she has a few blonde high lights in her hair, not to many where its too noticable, but where people can say that it looks cute and it blends with the rest of her hair color. She also trimmed her hair abit where its not too short, but its long enough that its still past her shoulders. She put Tohru's hair up in a bun with a pink ribbon, had a nice greenish-blue eyeshadow on to complement her eyes and a pink shiny lipstick so when you can look at her you can see the nice outline of her lips, masquera and alittle blushe, a light blush, but it seemed to go with her perfectly and Karla...she just threw her hair into a bun with chopsticks, lip gloss and a light blue eyeshadow.

When they got to the school, right at the entrace onto the school grounds, there was Yuki and Kyo. Neither one could believe what they saw, Uyo and Hana made-over and Tohru as well and the way she looked made them blush. "So boys, what do you think?" said Karla. " You mean you did this?" said Kyo. " Yes and it's not even the best part...come on Tohru" " uh...Ok" and Tohru reached up and undone the ribbon. She swayed her head back abit then forward and as she did, her hair flowed down and past her shoulder, making her hair and the highlights shine and her face gave such a soft glow she looked like a beautiful angel, which made both of their mouths drop and made both of them blush. Karla had them go past her and as she walked past them, she patted their cheek softly and said. " You keep standing there with your mouths like that you'll end up catching more then just flies in there" she smiled and winked at them. Both closed their mouths and ran to catch up with them.

Throughout the better half of the morning everyone has been talking about Tohru's pre-makeover. Though what Yuki doesn't know is that all morning boys have been asking her out to the dance and the entire time, Karla has been protecting her till she got her chance to ask who she wants to ask out to the dance.

Then lunch time came around and Karla pretty much pushed Tohru all the way up the stairs to the roof, seeing Yuki all alone. " Ok Tohru, here's your chance, your not gonna get another one, so go out there and ask!" " But...what if he says no?" " Trust me...he won't" she smiles as it is a guarantee. She pushes Tohru outside and closes the door, making sure that they can't come in and no one can go out. She walks over to him, nervous as ever and twiddles with her fingers abit. " Hi Yuki" he turns around and sees Tohru smiling as always, but it was a different smile, it was as if she's trying to say something. " Hi Miss...uh...Tohru" she blushed at hearing him call her by her first name. " Uh Yuki, I was wondering...and you don't have to answer right away or don't have to if you don't want to, but...I was wondering if...you'll go to the dance with me?" it took all of her courage to say it and now...just now having every single possible answer he would give to her run through her mind. Yuki on the other hand blushed at this, he never would of had the guts to ask her out and here she is asking him out. He smiled and was glad, so glad he did want to hug her, but knew what would happen if he did, so he smiled. " Yes, Tohru" she looked up at him and blushed. " Yes, I'll go to the dance with you, it'll be an honor to go with you" she smiled and wanted to hug him, but knew that wouldn't be good if she did. " Oh, I'm so glad, here I'll get the tickets tomorrow" said Tohru, but just said Yuki was about to disagree, Karla came up to them.

" No you won't, neither of you will, because I got them right here" holding two tickets to the dance. " But those aren't suppose to go out till tomorrow, how did you get them first?" said Yuki. " Oh...I have my connections" " Oh Karla, it isn't very nice to seduce them just for tickets" said Tohru. " What can I say, guys can't help but to give me stuff when I say hi" " So who did you get tickets for?" said Tohru. " Well...I got two for you and Yuki of course, Hana and Uyo, Momiji and Ruka, Kitty and Hatsuharu, myself and...anyone that needs it" she sighs abit. " But why not take Hatori to the dance with you" said Yuki " I don't think he would want to go to a silly high school girls dance...and besides I'm sure he's very busy, so he probably wouldn't of been able to go anyway" said Karla, looking down at the school yard. " Now how would you know if I wanted to go to a silly girls high school dance or not or if I'm too busy...never for you I'm not" she turns around and there stood Hatori, wearing just a plain white shirt, black pants and his shoes and...smiling. " Oh Hatori, but how did you?" " If there's one thing I learned about you Karla, its how to surprise people when they least expect it" said Tohru. " Oh Tohru" she smiles and gives a small hug, enough where she can't transform. Then goes up to Hatori and blushes. " Uh would you like to go to the dance with me?" Hatori smiled to see her blushing, it brings him back to when they were first starting out to be a couple, always blushing and smiling and laughing, those were the things he cherished most. He smiled, as in happy smile and laughed alittle. It was weird for Yuki to see him like that, he never smiled like that little known laughed. " Yes Karla...it would be the greatest honor for me to escort you to the dance and be your date" he bowed as he said it and kissed her hand, like the real prince he trys to hide. She smiled and hugged him.

After school, Karla, Chase, Kitty and Ruka went on home as Tohru, Yuki and Kyo walked on home. As they were, Kyo spoke up. " Hey Tohru...remind me when we get home to call Kagura" " Uh sure Kyo" " But why do you want to call her?" said Yuki. Kyo already knew that Tohru and Yuki were going to the dance and as a way of cheering him up, Karla suggested that he try and go to the dance with Kagura, that Chase is going with Kathy-lee; a bore as well and just a...effectionate as Kagura. " Well since you two are going to the dance together I thought I try and invite Kagura to come with me, I mean I don't know...maybe I'll actually have a good time with her" They stared at him for a moment, not knowing how he found out, until it came to them...they figured it was Karla who told, but suggested that he'd bring Kagura as a way to cheer him up, especially if there's another one like her coming, most likely she'll talk to her and Kyo and Chase will do something that they think is manly like arm wrestling. Karla was good...it made since in this case and seemed like everything was going to turn out alright.

Then the big day came. Both Tohru, Hana, Uyo, Kagura, Kathy-lee, Ruka and Kitty were all at Karla's place getting ready for the dance as Hatori, Chase, Momiji and Hatsuharu were with Yuki and Kyo at their place with Shigure and Ayame helping. " Damn it, why do we have to wear tuxedo's! we look like pequins" said Kyo. " Cause...it's tradition" said Yuki. " And what's with yours, you look like your getting married" Yuki blushes and gives Kyo a scolded look. " Shut up you stupid cat" "what did you say!" " now now Kyo, we don't want you two to ruin your tuxedo's, or Kagura will kill you" said Shigure. He calmed down as the rest of the guys came out. they all were wearing tuxedo's, but Hatsuhaur had his collar unbuttoned and without a tie, Momiji had a full black tuxedo outfit, but no coat, Chase had the same tuxedo on as Kyo and Hatori had the same one as Yuki.

In the meantime the girls just finished getting ready, Karla really worked her magic on them all. She finished with the highlights on Tohru so her hair glistened beautifully, she had Tohru wear her hair down, but had put in a red rose hair clip in her hair and did her make-up where she had a soft green eyeshadow and pink lipstick. She also did her nails so they were white with pink butterflies on them. She did everyone's hair, make-up and nails and look just as beautiful and then when Karla finished, she looked amazing. Her long hair flowing down past her back, with half of it pulled back and held with a silver dragon clip. Wearing a silvery- purple dress with no straps, but having straps criss-cross on her back to tie it up, a slit on the side. Her make-up was a light shade of purple for eyeshadow and a dark pink on her lips, her nails were white, but each nail had a different cute print, a red butterfly, a riceball and a rat together on one nail on both hands, a fish, a flower and a blue dragonfly. It was so cute and pretty. They were ready as the guys pulled up in a huge black limosene. When the guys saw the girls, all of them gawked at how beautiful their dates were, especially Yuki and Hatori. In their minds they couldn't believe that Tohru and Karla could get any more beautiful then they were. Before Karla went into the limosene with Hatori, Karla asked Lore and Trete one quick thing. " You two, don't forget to bring my stuff" " Don't worry, we won't forget, just remember to be in the girls room by five-thirty, ok?" said Lore. " Ok then, see you two later, oh and don't forget..." " don't worry, we won't forget anyones stuff, now go and have a good time" said Trete as she got into the car and they drove off to the dance. " Well come on Trete, lets get everything into the car so we don't forget" said Lore. " right!" said Trete. They grabbed Karla's stuff and put hers in the trunk first, then Tohru's, then Kitty's, then Ruka's, then Kathy-lee's. and finally Chase's. When they did they went onto relax.

It's been three hours since they've gotten to the dance. Having the time of their lives. Dancing, eating,drinking, chatting, and laughing. When Karla noticed that it was almost five-thirty, she rounded up the girls and Chase to come with her. During the time they were gone, the stage was getting set up, had four microphones there, one up in the front of the stage, one by the side next to a saxaphone, another on the other side with a trumpet and a jamberine next to it and the fourth one in front of a drum set. The dance floor as being cleared off, enough room to have like a dance-off in. Then the principle came out to make an announcement. " Ladies and gentalman, I have a surprise for you, you will be hearing live music...well...here let him explain it" the principle called the boy over. He wore a black tuxedo shirt with the collar unbuttoned, black pants, shiny black slick shoes and his messy hair...it was Chase!. " hello!...ladies and gentalmen...For those who don't know me, I'm Chase Tzusaki; yes...cousin to Karla "The Prince" Tzusaki. We were asked as a surprise if we could do something as entertainment, well when Karla heard only one thing popped into her mind and it was one thing..." as he was talking, Trete came up wearing a pair of black dress pants and a white shirt for the trumpet, Lore wearing the same thing for the saxaphone, Kamiko up for the drums and Ruka and Kitty for the Jamberines. " That we all agreed. Ladies and gentelman, our band up here and down in the circle...our dancers." then the spotlight came on and two people were there, one had silvery-white hair, pulled back into a ponytail, wearing a white tuxedo shirt, black pants, black slick shoes, and a black hat that the person held down with one hand to cover the persons eyes, and the second person had long brown hair, flowing down her shoulders, wearing a white tube top, a long, black, frilly skirt, black dance shoes, white gloves, wearing the same type of hat and holds it down with her hand to covers her eyes and both holding hands. " Ladies and gentalmen, the best dancers in the world, been dancing since first grade, you could say they were a couple...or a pair...a pair of best friends and or sisters, so ladies and gentalment, the song I shall be singing to you and these crazy ladies will be playing is an american song called " Mambo #5" and dancing to it for your entertainment is no other then..." Then they started playing the music and right a way the couple tipped their hats and one of them threw it up on stage, where Chase caught it, yes...it was Karla and Tohru. " Ladies and Gentalmen, your dancers; Karla Tzusaki and Tohru Honda" then he started singing and Karla and Tohru started dancing swing, but more advance and at a faster pace. Twisting, twirling, spinning and hopping. Kicking and jumping, they were dancing like real professionals, which just wowed everyone, including Yuki and Hatori. It was even more amazing when Karla picked her up, one arm holding Tohru's legs and the other holding Tohru's upper body up and dipping her down as she holds on and lifting her up and swaying her side to side. For a moment or two, they really looked like a couple. And as for the grand finale, Karla picked Tohru up in the air, over her head not once...not twice, but three times, then catching her in mid air as she tossed Tohru up in the air for the last time, puts her down gently, spun her out, then spun her back as Karl went down on one knee and spun Tohru back and had her sit on Karla's bent up knee as they finished the song. The crowd was cheering and clapping and whistling as they bowed and moved off stage and headed back to the girls room to change.

About a half an hour later the girls and Chase came back out in the outfits they came to the dance and the way they had their hair done in when they got to the dance. The Sohmas were amazed at what they saw. " So this is why you had to go to Karla's place everynight, to practice" said Yuki " Yes, was it ok?" said Tohru. " Tohru...that...that was amazing" said Yuki as Tohru blushed and smiled. " Why didn't you tell me you could dance like that Karla?" said Hatori. " I wanted it to be a surprise" said Karla. " Well you did" he smiled as he hugged her. " hey Chase, you...did great out there, but I thought you said that you would never do that in public again" said Kyo " Thanks and as for that, no I will never dance and sing to the type of music that they had me dance to back in the kitchen, but swing on the other hand, thats always fun to do" said Chase. " Hey, where did Lore, Trete and Kamiko go to?" said Kitty. " Lore is going over to see Shigure, though I told her she shouldn't...she hasn't been feeling well for a while, and Trete is going over to Ayame's shop to see him and Kamiko is going back home to her husband"

In the meantime, Lore was in the bathroom, checking on something back at Shigures house. " Oh no" she sighs and tosses her answer away and went back to the living room with Shigure. " Are you going to be ok Lore?" " Oh um Shigure...there's something I feel I need to tell you" " Oh, what is it, what's wrong?" " Well it's just...it's just that well I've a period and...well, i took a test to see why and well..." she blushes at how she's going to try and tell him. He looks at her and wonders what she's trying to say. " Well Shigure, what I'm trying to say is that we're...gonna have...a..."

As Lore trys to say what she needs to say, Ayame and Trete enjoy a romantic dinner at his shop. " Is everything alright Trete?" " Yes, it's perfect Ayame" she smiles at him and makes him smile. " Well...almost perfect" he went over to her, bend down on one knee and held a small box in his hand. " Trete, you are my soul mate, your ideas, your creations, you make me feel as happy and creative as I did when we first started this shop...Oh Trete, I would be honored if you were to become my wife. Trete...will you marry me?" he opened the box and had a gold ring with two small snakes in the shape of a heart over a diamond. Trete smiled and was overjoyed with what Ayame just asked her and knew right away what her answer is, but...

In the meantime back at the dance, it was time for the crowning of the prince and princess. Then the principle came up with the envelope. " Ok Ladies and Gentalmen, here are the results to who our prince and princess of this years dance is." She opens it and reads it. " The prince is...Yuki Sohma" everyone clapped as he went up there and got his prince's crown and sash. " And our princess of the dance is...Karla Tzusaki" she went up there, making sure that Tohru was close by. She goes up and they put her princess crown and sash on. " Um, excuse me, sorry to interrupt principle, but...I got a confession to make...I don't deserve to be princess" everyone gasps abit. " Oh come on, for those who know, I'm not a princess...I'm a prince, and it says in the rules if the princess doesn't feel like she's qualified, she can forfiet her crown and give it to one of the girls who was in the competition, and well I shouldn't of been, someone put my name in while I was sick without even knowing, so I truely believe that there is only one person who deserves this, the person who's already had that nickname, so some of you know, but for the rest " The princess" not just of the dance, but always is...Tohru Honda!" she blushed as she was escorted up. Karla removed her sash and puts it on Tohru and removed the crown and puts it on Tohru. " Oh no Karla, you won, you deserve it" " Tohru...I wasn't even suppose to be in this competition, if I wasn't...you would of won, so either way...you deserve it and you deserve to dance with your prince" She smiles and escorts them both down to the circle that was formed for them to dance in. " Right, ok well then your prince and princess of the dance is Yuki Sohma and Tohru Honda and now for their dance" said the principle as a romantic song started to play as they slow danced together, with everyone watching. When Karla got down to Hatori, he smiled and shook his head. " You knew what would happen the entire time, you had a prediction one night in your sleep, so you rigged yourself to be in the competition because you knew that you would win and that what would happen if you gave the crown to Tohru, so everything you've done up to this point has worked and most likely will work" she smiles as she watches Tohru and Yuki dance. " I don't know what your talking about Hatori, I'm just a normal girl...who cares deeply about her sister" he smiles at her and shakes his head while thinking _" Karla, you are way too good of a friend to everyone, your selfless and your not even selfish,and with that heart of yours, that's what makes you a better person...and that's one of the things I just love about her...too bad Akito couldn't see her in the eyes of a friend, how good she is, then...maybe everything would of been ok" _he looked at her and smiled as they continue to watch Yuki and Tohru dance.

Yuki leaned over to Tohru abit and whisper " Tohru...there's something I need to tell you" " I'm listening" " Tohru...I love you" she blushed, she didn't think that Yuki would love a plain riceball like her, she smiled and cry alittle and whispered. " I love you too Yuki" he blushed and too didn't think she would love a guy with a horrible curse like him. He looked up through the crowd and saw Karla smile and wink at him and he thoughts. _"She knew...she knew all of this was going to happen and she helped set it up so it would_." He smiled at her, and had one last thought. _" What a good friend you are Karla...your the best" _He whispered one more thing into Tohru's ear. " Then...will you be my princess?" " she smiled and whispered " Yes, as long as you'll be my prince" he smiled and whispered " Of course...I'll always be your prince" she wanted to cry, but didn't. Whe stood back up abit, he saw the joy in her eyes and smile and she saw the samething in his. He leaned close to her and just before the song finished, they closed the gap between their lips and kissed. As some of them gasped, a lot of them awed, Kyo stayed silent and knew...that they were going to be together now, it didn't make him sad or angry...in a strange way, he was happy for them...he loved Tohru so much that as long as she was happy...he was too, even though that it was someone else that was making her happy. As Tohru and Yuki kissed while dancing to the last of the song, Karla cried. " Oh my little Tohru...your growing up so fast" Hatori put his arm around her and smiled. They seperated the kiss for just a moment and then...even though they knew the risk...they hugged each other and kissed once more and for the first time, even though it was just for a moment...Yuki didn't transform...and they stayed that way; hugged together while dancing till the dance was over and even then, they never stopped holding each other, even after they got home and everyone went to sleep, Yuki and Tohru was on the roof top holding one another as they watched the sun rise for the beginning of a new.

* * *

Ok everyone that's it...

**Kyo: **what do you mean that's it!

**Katt: **I mean, that's the end of this story

**Kyo: **what, but! what happens after that night?

**Katt: **Oh you mean with Lore and Shigure, Ayame and Trete, Karla and Hatori, You and Tohru and Yuki?

**Yuki:** Yes, why did you end it like that, with all those cliffhangers?

**Katt: **Cause...then it gives me the excuse to write the sequel to this story

**Kyo:** You mean that was your plan the entire time!

**Katt: **Yup, that was the main twist it, to end it with the start of Yuki's and Tohru's relationship

**Yuki:** but then, when me and Tohru hugged, why didn't I transform?

**Katt: **Cause...only true love can break the curse, atleast to one person at a time, think about it, why would Hatori and Karla be able to hug without transforming if it wasn't true love

**Yuki:** So you mean, I no longer transform into a rat!

**Katt: **Well. we'll just have to see in the sequel now won't we?

**Kyo: **(growls) you people and your cliffhangers!

**Katt: **(giggles) yup, thats us, so don't worry everyone, everything that happened at the end of this chapter will be explained in the sequel, so till then, i need review, otherwise i can't, if i can atleast get one more review or more, then I can, but i need those reviews, If i get atleat five reviews I'll put in one section of yaoi into the story, but i need thos reviews, so please review! and see you later, bye!


End file.
